Naruto: Secrets of Destiny
by Ronin Davis
Summary: A group of strange worriors arrive in Konoha. Bringing with them dark shadows and secrets thought to be lost in the past. Their eye's set on Naruto to help achieve their goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: an overcast shadow approaches. **

By Ronin Davis

It was a bright and sunny day in the Village hidden in the leaves. On a hill side looking toward the village four Konoha sentry's lay defeated their opponents standing over them. There where five in total. One was walking toward the top of the hill to get a better view as another fallowed. A Third one was bent over one of the defeated leaf ninja. The fourth one leaned against a tree waiting, and the fifth one staying back. The one bent over the defeated ninja stood up. He had a long jacket with furry trim, a pair of goggles, and dark hair with a blue tint.

"Well this guy is a Hyuuga, but he's a branch member. So he's got that annoying bird seal thing." he said turning to the one heading up the hill. "I guess if we take him back to the lab I might be able to get pass it. But we already have a sample of the Byakugan back at the lab." He paused for a second. "Come to think of we have all the DNA samples from this area. So That brings up the question why are we here?" the man walking up the hill stopped. He had short brown hair. H was wearing a pair of sunglasses with a band all the way his head with long sleeved shirt, pants, closed toe shoes, gloves and carried a sheathed sword in his hand. He turned.

"We are not here collet anymore samples Katashi." he said turning to him. "I came here seeking the new Nine-tails Jinchuuriki."

"The Jinchuuriki?" Katashi replied shocked. "We've been down this road already Bijuu powers are too hard to get a decent control of. Besides from what I heard the last one and her boyfriend weren't even powerful enough to beat you. What makes this one any different?" he ranted keeping a level head. "Further more why did you drag us out here for this stupid quest of your's?" he snapped.

"We all knew the chief wasn't coming out here for samples." the man closest to the chief said. He was wearing a light blue robe with tiger print trim and sash, leather gloves and his headband backwards. He had short blue spiky hair, green eyes and sharpened teeth. "We fallowed him here because we could and you just assumed it had something to do with your samples."

"That's Jakotsu too you Momotaro!" He snapped. "I can't believe I wasted my time here. Time I could have spent working."

"Again with the last names. Katashi just call me Tora." the man in the blue robe sighed. "Besides I'm not the one who didn't ask where we where going." Katashi sneered at him and turned away.

"Well if there nothing for me to do here I'm leaving." He said disgruntled. He Started to walk away from the group.

"Katashi..." chief said Katashi Stop too listen. "There is a rumor about a Ninja in the village hidden in the leafs who has the Mangekyou." he said teasing Katashi with this information.

"Hmm... I never did get a chance to study a Mangekyou before. Alright I'll hang around for a bit. Maybe I can find some herbs we're low on." he said with intrigue. He continued to walk away. The member of the group whom stayed their distance stood watch him walk away. They where wearing a tattered hooded cloak. With their dark purple hair's bangs covering most of their face. They watched katashi walk off and back to the rest of the group who have gone back two their earlier conversation.

"So is that the real reason we came here or did you just say that goat Katashi again?" Tora asked looking out over the village.

"That was the honest truth I've came in search latest Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." The chief said simply.

"Oh well no way you need our help there. Tora said shrugging. "Oh well guess I'll just take in the sights. Jiraiya said that this place has some nice pieces of tail." he said with a naughty grin. A loud scoffing sound came from behind him. Tora turned to see the final member of their group leaning against a tree. He was dressed in a dark red gi with a rice straw hat tilted over his face. He carried a gaint Katana on his back and a normal wakizahi under his belt. "Did you say something Ryu?" Tora asked him.

"No" he replied. "I stuffed at you. Hardly saying something." He used one finger to push his hat up showing his face. He was an older man with white hair and badly scared on the left side of his face. "The mare fact that a so called warrior like you would pass up the chance to fight a great opponent like these Jinchuurikis I've heard so much about. For what chase a shirt over the lust you have for what's between her legs." Ryu said gruffly. Tora gave a slit snarl towards Ryu.

"There's more to life then fighting and wearing your scars like a damn metal of honor." he retorted. "And there's more to loving a women then just what's between her legs. I experience life at all of it's armaments. By sides Scars are ugly and all shows that you did something wrong on the battle field." He scuffed at him. Ryu took offense to that.

"I think you'd look good with a scar. Let me help you with that. Maybe one right over your smug ass face!" he snapped taking hold of his Katana.

"Oh here we go Someone says the slightest thing you don't agree with and it Murdering time." Tora said in a taunting voice too him. "Fine you wanna rumble with the Tiger dragon's breath? I'll oblige you." he said rolling up his sleeve "you might as well go all out right now. I won't even need my Kekkei Genkai."

"Funny I was going to say the same. Unseal those gloves of yours now before I chop off your hands." the tow took a few steps toward each other read to fight.

"Enough" the chief said annoyed. He out stretched his hand and both Ryu and Tora fell too the ground. "Comrades should not fight amongst them selves in such a manner."

"Alright! Alright you've proved your point. Now could you please undo your jutsu?" Tora said in mild discomfort. Chief withdrew his hand and the two stood up. "Oh my back." he moaned as he straighten up. "Any way this mission might serve some usefulness. Even if Katashi right we might find a nice hot women with an awesome Kekkei Gankai too join our group." he said with a smile looking out at the village.

"Tora..." the chief said with a sigh. Tora turned his head and the chief just nudged his head back. Tora looked behind him puzzled. His eyes widened when He realized.

"Oh Shinobu!" he exclaimed looking at the hooded member of their group. "Not the your Kekkei Genkai isn't awesome... or that your not good looking... well your kind of young, but you are an beautiful young laddie." he Started babbling.

"Tora" the chief interrupted his babbling. Tora turned. "Open mouth insert foot." Tora hugged his head and stopped talking. Chief turned to Shinobu. "He has a point. You are a beautiful young lady. You should really trim those bangs and show us your pretty face more often." he said with a cherry smile. She did not respond. "Hmm... alright then off to the village." he said heading down the hill towards the village.

"Sir." Shinobu said taking a few steps forward. The Chief stopped too listen. "I think there is some kind of physic barrier surrounding the village."

"Oh is that all." he said with a chuckle "yes I already knew about that. I'll find a way in and let you guys in after." he continued walking.

"Don't bother with me unless you have a real fight on your hand. I'd stick out too much." Ryu said adjusting his hat.

"Give me a bit too. My look screams Mist ninja. I gotta change my look." Tora said. "I need to pick something just as good, but more local."

"Knowing you it'll just be as gouty." Ryu scuffed.

"Gouty! I'd have you know that this is made from some to the finest materials in the Land of Water." Tora snapped back. "At least it's better then some musty old rat fur gi." Ryu took a few steps forward.

"Again really?" the chief sighed. The two stopped their agreement. "I believe there will be plenty to fight inside this village. Even the Nine-tails boy. He was a student of Jiraiya before he passed." Tora's eyes widened.

"He was one of Jiraiya's students?" he asked. "But that mean he might..." he fall silent. "Chief I demand that I fight him first." he said determined. The chief stopped and turned to him. "Jiraiya was the only man I've always wanted to beat, but couldn't." he moved towards the chief with an intense look of determination. "You know how hard I work on those jutsus to defeat him. If this student can't even go against me. Then he isn't worth your time and can not be used to achieve your goal!" Tora glared at the chief waiting for a response. The chief just chuckled.

"Worth my time? He is still just a boy. He has a lot to achieve himself before he can take part in my ultimate goal." his voice grew a menacing tone. "Go ahead and test him. Just don't go too far I need him alive." he let out a low chuckle as he walked to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: As the Shadows gather **

The sun shines down onto the village hidden in the leaves. For a place of ninjas, even on a bright shinny day like this shadow run deep and dark. Dark shadows begin to gather as a stranger walks through it's streets. He was a pump man, wearing a purple jumpsuit and hat, with a pencil thin curly mustache. He found himself standing in front of a ramen shop. A delicious smell lofts from it into his nose.

"Well, this seems like a good place." he thought to himself. He walked in brushing a cloth hanging in the doorway out of his way as he entered.

"Welcome!" he was greeted by a man behind the counter. "What can I get for you stranger." he looked over to the wall to see what the had.

"Miso ramen with chicken if you please." he said sitting down. "I'll also just have water."

"That'll be right up, sir." a young women behind the counter with the man. She place a glass of water in front of him. "I've never seen you around before." she said drumming up "you from around here stranger."

"While no actually." he said taking a sip from his drink. "My name is Chinpo and I'm kind of a wanderer."

"Oh, wow, that sound really interesting." she exclaimed. "I wish I could see the world."

"Hey, I need you here Ayame." the man said.

"It can be interesting. It all depends on where you go." Chinpo replied. He noticed that a girl had stopped in front of the shop. A girl with pal skin with ink blue hair peeked in.

"Hi, Hinata." Ayame chimed. "Naruto hasn't gotten her yet."

"Ok." she nodded. She stood out side of the shop as if waiting for someone.

"What's up with her?" Chinpo asked.

"Oh, that's just Hinata Hyuuga." Ayame explained. "She's probably just waiting to meet one of our regulars Naruto."

"So is that her boyfriend?" Chinpo asked with a chuckled.

"No, at least not officially." she said leaning in. "I heard something happened between them like a year ago." she started to talk in a lower tone.

"Ayame! Don't go around spreading gossip." Her father scolded. "Here's your ramen sir." he said placing a bowl in front of Chinpo.

"Thank you." he said taking up a pair of chopsticks. "It looks quite delicious." He started to eat his ramen. He peeked back and noticed the Hinata out side. "Does this Naruto normally keep his Un-official girlfriend waiting so long?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't say that." ayame replied. "She normally shows up early I think. I never really know when they're meeting up." she smiled.

"Hmm, well he better make her official." he said swallowing some ramen. "She looks like quite the looker. I'm sure she can have her pick." He chuckled.

"I don't think so." Ayame said Chinpo looked up puzzled. "I've always saw her not too far behind him ever since they where little."

"Ayame, gissip." her father hist. Just then a voice came from out side.

"Hinata!" Chinpo looked over his shoulder to see a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Sorry if I kept you waiting Hinata." the boy said hastily.

"Ah, this must be him." Chinpo said finishing his ramen. He took out a roll of bills. Taking out two the placed it on the counter. "Thanks for the meal. You can keep the change as a tip for the conversation." He said getting up.

"Ok sir thanks for dinning with us." Ayame said picking up the money. "DAD!" she exclaimed looking at the money.

"What wrong?" Her father said turning to her "did he stiff us. Hey yo..." he starting to yell at him.

"No." she interrupted. "It's easily four time was the ramen is worth." she said showing him the money. "Being a wanderer must pay well." she said dumbstruck.

"Well don't you two look like a nice couple." Chinpo carped exiting the restaurant. The two turned to him blushing.

"Oh... um... we're... not really a couple." the boy in the orange jumpsuit said.

"Ah.. Yeah." Hinata said her blush much redder than his.

"Oh, is that so?" Chinpo said playfully. "Well I didn't mean to embarrass you two." he stepped towards them. "It's just that with such a cute girl like this I wouldn't think she'd be boy friendless." He smirk leaning in toward Hinata. Her blush started to glow.

"Hang on!" the boy said pulling hinata away.

"Oh is that a hint of boyfriend protectiveness I sense." he laugh.

"Um.. No." Naruto stammered. "I just don't know want Hinata to be slobbered over by some perv." Chinpo laughed.

"I'm sorry if I come on strong." he said. "My name is chinpo. I'm kind of a wanderer so I'm new around here."

"Alright." Naruto said suspiciously. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuuga." He introducing them selves. Hinata nodded. At that moment a group of three chunins walked by. One of them caught Chinpo's eye.

"Excuse me I must... Wander." he said walking away in the detrition of the chunins.

"I don't get it." Naruto said turning to Hinata. She shrugged. "Alright let go get some ramen." Naruto said with a big grin.

Chinpo fallowed the Chunins to a bar and went in after them. The bar had a few people sitting at a table in back. The three sat down at the bar. Chinpo sat down next to the one that caught his eye. After the bartender took their orders he turned too Chinpo.

"What can I get you." he said gruffly.

"What proof is that?" he asked pointing at a bottle on the shelf.

"25." The bartender said in the same gruff voice.

"I'll take a glass of that on the rocks and a Kunoichi rumble, extra salt on the rim." The bartender nodded and walked off.

"That's a pretty girly drink." the ninja he was sitting next to commented. "Ya meeting your girl here?" He smirked.

"... yes." he replied slowly. The ninja raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Ok then. You must need to get her pretty drunk too get laid dressed like that." they chuckled at him. Chinpo glared at them. The bartender returned and place serval bottles of sake in front of them and poured Chinpo his first drink.

"The mix one will be up in a minute." he said before walking away.

"In all seriousness is your girl any pretty?" the Ninja asked taking up one of the sake cup.

"She's pretty fine actually." Chinpo replied.

"Oh yeah?" he said taking "she got big tits?" Chinpo shot another glare at him. "Ok, ok" she said backing off. "I'll just see for my self soon enough." he said with a twisted smile.

"You look familiar." Chinpo said taking a sip. "You ever been to the land of waves?" he asked.

"Oh?" he looked at him. "Hmm... Maybe."he said thinking back. "I do a lot of missions. I'm a shoe in for Jounin." he boasted.

"Really?" Chinpo said as if mocking him. "No I think I've seen your face elsewhere." The man drank his sake only half listening. "Have you been to a small village in the southern region about half a year ago."

"Oh yeah." the man started the remember. "There was a bandit issue so we went to bust them up." he said drinking his third cup. "That village had some really nice pussy." he said with a twisted smile.

"I was there a while ago. I saw an interesting poster." he finished off his drink. "It said a man got a little too familiar with the girls." the ninja started to grow suspicious of him. "I learn the man didn't care for the girls opinion and Took what he wanted." Chinpo continued the bartender brought his next drink. " such a vile thing the man did. And what a coincidence you're a dead ringer for him."

"What's your point?" the ninja said putting down his cup and preparing to draw his kunai.

"My point is man you do vile things desire punishment." Chinpo said picking up his mixed drink. "Cheers" he said raising his glass. "To justice." He smashed his drink into the man face. He cried in pain falling backwards.

"My eyes!" he cried "it burns why does it hurt so much!" he screamed rolling on the floor in pain. Blood seeping onto the floor.

"Yeah, getting those thrown in your face really is annoying."

Chinpo laughed getting up. Everyone in the bar was on edge. "I can't imagine getting it glass in all is all to pleasant ether."

"You bastard!" one of the chunins yelled. He charged at him throwing a punch. Chinpo easily block his punch.

"Typical chunin punch." chinpo teased. He squeezed his hand until he cried in pain. The other chunin took a swing at him with a kunai. Chinpo disappeared, he reappeared behind them. Giving them quick punches. "Pitiful." he scuffed.

"Hey punk!" the bartender yelled brandishing a sword he drew from under the bar. "Get the fuck out or I'll fuck you right up." he glared.

"Sure thing." He laughed pulling out his own kunai. "Just as soon as I finish what I started." he snarled placing one of his feet onto the wounded chunin's crotch.

"Can't let you murder a man in my bar." the bartender yelled jumping over the bar. He charged at him and faired about as well as the others. With a single kick Chinpo sent him flying into a bar stool.

"G-go fuck yourself." Chinpo looked down at the sounded ninja. "I enjoyed every second of it." he coughed extending his middle finger to him. "I enjoyed ever second of raping those girl's cu..." Chinpo stabbed his kunai into his throat silencing him. All that was laft was the sound of him choking on his own blood. He walked out of the bar calmly, leaving a few bills on the bar's counter.

"Well now what?" he asked himself making distance with the bar. "Guess the first thing is to get a new disguise." He went into a alley where he was engulfed in a puff of white smoke. When it dissipated it revealed him to be the blue haired Tora Momotaro. "Now what should I look like now?" he pondered. "Oh I know." he said with a wide grin. He made a hand sigh, another poof of smoke appeared. When he emerged from it he had straight black hair with a goatee. Wearing a tan jacket and dark navy blue pants. "This due for now." He said looking himself over. "Won't take them long before looking for 'Chinpo'." he smirked. I wonder what adult fun they have around here?" he asked walking off.

"Well this is a fine way to start off the afternoon." said an annoyed women wearing a light brown trance coat and mini-skirt standing in front of the bar. "We get called in for a bar fight during our lunch and all the fun is over." she took a bit off a stick of dumplings she was holding. "This sucks."

"We're not here to have fun Anko." a light gray haired ninja said standing next to her said. "We're here to investigate the murder of one of our own." he wore a face mask and had his headband tilted over his left eye.

"I know Kakashi." Anko pouted. "Still this sucks. You'd think one of these smucks could do it." she gestured too a group of white dressed ninjas leaving the bar. They where caring a body bag.

"They're doing their job we have to do our's." Kakashi said "now according to witnesses he only wanted to kill the one victim." Kakashi said looking at a piece of paper. "He was able to defeat two other chunins and the bartender with no trouble at all." he continued anko just staring off into space bored.

"Kakashi-sensei." They looked over to see Naruto and Hinata heading towards them. "We saw something happened and came to see what's happening." Naruto explained.

"We got this kid." Anko said bluntly. "Go back to your date. No reason for both of our's to be ruined." she winked.

"It's not a date!" Naruto blurted His and Hinata's faces where bright red. "It's just lunch."

"Oh." Anko teased. "But you two make such a cute couple." she smiled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that." Naruto whined. "First that weird guy in the purple jumpsuit and now you." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Wait, Naruto what did you say?" He said turning to him.

"People think me and Hinata make a cute couple." he said puzzled.

"No, after that, the thing about the guy." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, um some guy hanging around Ichiraku's I never seen him before." Naruto said rubbing his thumb and index fingers on his chin.

"Well he slightly husky with a curly pencil mustache?" Kakashi asked instantly.

"Yeah, he said his name was... Shinpoo I think." Naruto said trying to remember.

"It was Chinpo." Hinata corrected him. "What's going on Kakashi?" she asked wondering what he had to do with anything.

"The man who caused this matched Naruto's description of this Chinpo person." Kakashi explained. "He is now wanted for murder." Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at this news. "How long ago did you last see him?"

"I don't know maybe a half hour ago." Naruto said befuddled at this news. "Last we saw him he was walking in this direction."

"I see so it was before he killed him." Kakashi said somberly. "Did he mention anything to give you a hint as to what he was up to?" Naruto pondered on this.

"All he said was that he had to wander." Naruto said uncertain of it's meaning. "I don't really get what he meant."

"Well at least we now know his name." Kakashi sighed. "Anko I'm going to report to Tsunade. Please continue searching here." Anko groaned at this as Kakashi left.

"Hy Hinata come here." Anko backbend too Hinata with a sly voice. Hinata nervously approached worried about what she wanted. Anko wrapped her arm around her should and began to whisper. "I heard Naruto's birthday is coming up. You know Kunoichi's Secrets is having a sale. You should pick something up for the both of you too celebrate." she smiled with a wicked grin. Hinata just blushed thinking about it.

"Well...um..." she mumbled her face completely red. "You see we're... not...um..."

"Geez... forget I asked." Anko sighed letting her go. "You know it's a shame not using that body of your to it's fullest potential." she said walking away into the bar.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to reach the office of the village leader. When he entered he saw several other ninjas standing around her desk.

"Lady Tsunade I brought my initial report for the bar incident." Kakashi stated pulling out a piece of paper. "Only one man was killed. The suspects name is chinpo according to Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade slammed her hand onto her desk.

"This is unacceptable!" she yelled. Kakashi was taken aback at this outburst.

"Lady Tsunade it's not so bad. We've managed to contain it well." Kakashi started to explain.

"No, it's not that." Tsunade sighed. "About 15 minutes ago we've discovered a scout unit beaten." Tsunade sighed. "Is could be really bad. We haven't heard anything about unapproved entry to the village." at that moment the door swung open. And man wearing a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut.

"Lady Tsunade I have bad news." he said walking into the room. "We found one of the scouts I sent out to check the perimeter unconscious." he panted catching his breath. "Who ever attacked the first group of scouts might still be out there." Tsunade looked grim at this news.

"Gai take a squid out and search the perimeter of the village." she ordered. "Make sure to keep a tight net and check in consistently." Gai nodded and walked out of the room. "Aoba." she said to a man to her right wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Go inform the Barrier team what's going on. Tell them to keep an extra eye out for anything. When that's done go join Gai's team." He acknowledged his mission and left. "Kakashi form groups to search thought out the village Incase anything has gotten in with out us knowing." She stood up from her desk. "We our Konoha ninjas we will not allow any attack on our village go by unchecked." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

As Tora walked down the street He found himself standing infront of a building paint purple with dark violate letters.

"The cozy Condom?" he said to himself reading the letters. "bizarre name for a strip club." He walked up and knocked on the door. A slot opened in the door.

"Password?" and man on the other side of the door said.

"Password? For a strip club?" tora said puzzled. "Look mate I'm new to town. Can you cut me some slack?" he pleaded with the door man.

"No password no entry." he said slamming the slot.

"Hard ass wanker!" tora shouted. "Now, now no reason to get mad." he said taking a breath. "He's just doing his job. I already killed day, no point in breaking down a door and beating a bouncer... again." He said to him self continued down the road. He noticed serval ninjas jumping from rooftop to rooftop over his head. "I wonder if they've looking for me?" he wondered to himself. He stopped in front of an adult entertainment store. "X-ranked Mission huh?" he walked in to see what they have.

"Good afternoon sir." a cherry red-headed girl behind the desk said as he entered. "I'm going to need to some ID."

"But of course." he said walking up to her. He made a fast serious of hand sighs.

"What are yo..." she started to say, her eye went glazed.

"I believe my ID is in order." he said to her handing her nothing.

"Yes it is." she said taking it as if it was an invisible item. "Thank you please enjoy our fine select." handing the invisible item back to him. "You won't find a larger collection of girl on girl anywhere in the village."

"Very good." he snapped his finger, her eyes blinked and returned to normal.

"Oh, sir, all this week we've having a sale on adult male toys." she said gesturing to a shelf lined with boxed with beautiful women printed on them.

"No thanks." he said blandly. "Those don't compare to the feel of the real thing." he said leaning in. The girl blushed and avoided eye contact. Tora wondered off to peruse what the store had to offer. "Read it, read it, cliche." he mumbled to himself looking over the erotic novels. He felt a pair of eyes on he back of his neck. When he turned his head he noticed the counter girl was staring. She quickly pulled up a magazine to block her face. "Your magazine is upside down." he told her.

"Oh!" she said embarrassed quickly flipping the magazine the right way up. She occasionally peeked up over the magazine.

"Hmm." Tora though amused. "Who need to read when opportunity is knocking." He started to walk towards the front. Just then he started to feel a tingly in his arm. He rolled up his sleeve to see a symbol on his forearm glowing through his disguise. "No, not now chief." he though. "Excuse me I must go." he said abruptly quickly heading out the door. As soon as he left he undid his jutsu disguise. He soon vanished in a poof of white. Smoke.

He found himself standing in a field on the edge of a forest standing next to some of his comrades. He looked and saw four leaf ninjas standing opposite of them.

**15 minutes earlier **

"So peaceful." the man they called Chief said, as he walked along the river that ran through the village. He stopped and looked into the water. He jumped and landed several feet away as four Kunais struck the ground he was standing. Anko along with a girl with brown hair in buns jumped down in front of him. "That was rude. Do you attack all your tourists like that."

"I don't like the vibes I get off you." Anko snared.

"Anko I know your pissed, but we can't just attack people." The brown-haired girl said. She was holding a giant scroll.

"You attack people on vibes only?" The chief asked. "She's right you really shouldn't attack people. You'll make yourself look crazy." he taunted her.

"Go fuck yourself." she snared throwing another kunai at him. He dodged it again and started to run. "Tenten after him!" she barked. The two chased after him. The Chief ran for some time with the girls hot on his tail. He soon dodged to the left avoid shurikens.

"New comers." he said stopping at the edge of the forest. Two ninjas jumped down as Anko and Tenten caught up.

"Damn it Yamato!" Anko yelled. "I had that bastard!"

"Sorry Anko." one of the new ninjas said. He had brown hair and wearing a headband with sides. "I just thought We'd help you out."

"Shove it!" she barked. "Next time mind your own business. You and your friend... um." She said noticing she didn't know the man standing next to Yamato.

"You can call me Towa." he said . He was wearing a beaked white mask with a red wavy strip in the upper right said. He had dark gray hair with red tattoos his arms.

"Nice to meet you Towa." Chief said in a mocking voice.

"Who is he?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know." Anko replied. "All I know is he's a arrogate prick."

"You don't know who he is!" Yamato yelled shocked. "Do you even know if he's a enemy?"

"Nope." the Chief replied. "She just attacked me said she didn't like me and I ran. Then you throw Shurikens at me." He explained in an playful tone. "I can't really blame her for being suspicious. What with those scout being attacked and all." the other eye's widened.

"How do you know that?" Towa asked reaching for a sword on his back.

"Because I know the people who did it. They work for me." the Chief teased.

"I knew I didn't like you!" Anko shouted. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"We should single for backup." Yamato said reaching for something in pouch he kept on the back of his pants.

"Don't bother, it's four against one." Anko boasted. "Well get this done quick."

"Oh so all you care about is the number?" Chief asked "allow me to solve this problem." he said out reaching one of his hands. His fingertips glowing, he slammed his hand down onto the ground. A giant cloud of white smoke enveloped him. When the smoke set aside three more people stood before him.

"You choose a really bad time Chief." Tora grunted. "I was about to make a move on this girl."

"I think he couldn't of picked a better time." Ryu snarled. "I was getting bored. How could you pass on the opportunity for the thrill of a good fight." he lecture, Tora just ignoring him.

"Yeah, whatever Dragon's breath." Tora said Ryu giving him a mean glare. "Hmm?" Tora looked at his comrades. "Hey Chief you didn't summon Katashi?" Tora asked. "I guess we don't need him anyway." He shrug not really caring.

"Now where even huh?" Anko said drawing Kunais. "It doesn't matter We'll take you down anyway." she shouted throwing the kunais. Ryu caught all of them between his fingers.

"She's got some girl balls doesn't she." Ryu said excitedly. He groped the kunais and took hold of his katana's handle. "Let's see if I can't chop them off!"

"No, I'll take her on." the Chief said walking past him. "I was enjoying a lovely stroll by the river and she rudely interrupted it." Anko smiled and charged towards him preparing for battle.

**End Chapter.**

**Special thanks to The Digger for use of "The Cozy Condom" and "X-Ranked Mission" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dark Clouds approach **

An once beautiful day in the village hidden in the leaves, was ruined by a group of invaders. Anko, Tenten, Yamato, and Towa confronted them. As Anko and the man known as "Chief" charge at each other She throw four Kunais at him. He swung his sheaved his sword swatting them away. Anko thought that this left him open.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" She shouted, a group of snake came out of her sleeve and wrapped themselfs around the Chief. He smiled and vanished. He reappeared behind her, he raised his hand above his head and swung his sword downward. Anko dodged his attack, as his attack hit the ground it left a huge crater in the ground. "Your kidding!" Anko gasped. "His attack did all that! He still hasn't drawn his sword from it's sheaf." The Chief smiled at her.

"Anko!" Tenten shouted reaching for her scroll.

"Hold it girl." Ryu said gruffly. "The Chief may of claimed the trench coat lady, but I'll take on the rest of you." He proclaimed. "You hear." He turned to his comrades. Tora scuffed.

"No way!" Tora said agitated. "You can't take them all. I'll take on the Anbu." he said turning to Towa. "I want to see what the leaf Anbu have to offer."

"Fine for me!" Towa said charging at him. Towa drew his sword and attacked Tora. Tora blocked it with a Kunia from his sleeve. At that moment a second Towa appeared behind him and ran him through with his sword. The first Towa disappearing.

"Not bad." Tora said appearing behind Towa. "You pulled the move off seamlessly." he said with a big grin. "However it was still not fast enough to lose my eyes."

"Your from the mist village, right?" Towa asked turning from him. Tora raised an eyebrow at this. "Despite wearing it backwards I saw your head band was the mist."

"I'm not here representing the mist if that's what your thinking." Tora said looking at him bored. "Can we get back too fighting now?"

"You have to be highly trained to pull that move on me." Towa continued. Tora narrowed his eyes annoyed at towa's insistence to talk. "A ninja like you would at least have a reputation. Tell me what's your name."

"Only pretty girls can ask my name with out earning it." he replied to Towa's request. "If you want my name fight it out of me." He smirked. Prepared to attack again. "However, I know old Dragon breath over there." he gestured at Ryu. "It's going to get noisy soon let's take this into the forest to avoid the mess." He took off running throwing a few shurikens at him. Towa easily avoided them. He chased after him.

"That fool he's fallowing Tora to his death." Ryu growled looking back at Towa fallowing Tora. "Moving on you two better be strong." He said gruffly at Yamato and Tenten.

"Don't underestimated us!" Tenten yelled. She opened the giant scroll she carried. She summoned a giant Shuriken and through it at him.

"Please." Ryu said bored. He grabbed the handle of his Katana and drew it. In a single swing he destroyed her Shuriken.

"Hey those are expansive!" Tenten yalled angry at the lose of one of her Shuriken.

"Tenten fallow your own advice." Yamtao said. "We can't afford to underestimate them. Don't forget there is still one more of them." He kept his eye on the cloaked figure still standing where they where summoned.

"Don't worry this fight is between us." Ryu said taking off his straw hat. His hair was white in the traditional top knot style. The left side of his face heavily scared and burned. "My comrades won't interfere with our fight. You both can fight with out worry." He walked forward resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Very well then I guess we won't hold back." Tenten said unrolling her scroll.

"That's what I want to hear." Ryu said with a large grin his masses Katana started to glow with Chakra.

"I know that techniques." Yamato thought to himself. Ryu Swung his sword causing a crescent shape shockwave. "Tenten get down!" He exclaimed. The two jumped out of the way as the attack hit. Yamto quickly got back on his feet and prepared to counter attack. "Wood Style: Smothering Binding!" he held out his hand and a series of wooden plants started coming out.

"Wood style, huh?" Ryu mused. With a single swipe he cut through all of the branches.

"He can cut through my Jutsu like paper." Yamato exclaimed he quickly dodged another wave attack.

"So far I'm not impressed by you..." Ryu mocked untill he noticed Tenten stabbing him in the side with a Jian sword. "Oh you. Nice try but you should have aimed at my head." Tenten gasped as she realized her sword didn't even pierced his Gi. She jumped back avoiding a back hand punch from him.

"What is that made of?" She wondered to herself throwing Kunais at him. The bounced off His Gi like nothing. Ryu quickly dashed to the right avoiding an earth style attack from Yamato.

"I told you girl aim for my head." He boasted. "This Gi I'm wearing onced belonged to the great warrior Sadayo Nezumi. His fiery spirited crushed all those whom apposed him. Thus it was named the Fire Rat's Gi.

"Well good for you." Tenten said Summoning a Kusarigama.

"Damn this isn't going well." Towa though hiding in the branches of a tree. He wasn't fairing well against Tora's tactics. "I thought Since I train and patrol these woods I'd have an advantage." He heard rustling in the leaves and jumped. As he jumped several small holes pierced the tree as he jumped. "Those came from the other side." He thought. He threw Kunais with flash bombs tied to the end.

When the bombs went off he saw the silhouette of a person jumping from tree to tree. When he landed he tried to keep moving while keeping and eye on where he last saw the figure.

"Hi!" Tora chimed appearing behind them. Towa turned trying to counter. Sparks flew as their attacks clashed. Towa jumped back trying to get away from he. Tora threw five Shurikens at him.

"Shit!" Towa exclaimed realizing he expended all of his Kunais. "Fine then." The Tattoo on his right arm began to glow. "Slicing Crimson wave." He swiped his sword causing a red shockwave to repeal the Shurikens.

"Interesting." Tora mused carious about Towa's tattoo. He fell back into the shadows of the dense forest. Towa doing the same.

"This guy is highly trained." Towa thought staying to devise a strategy. "I can't sense any malicious intent until it's too late." He jumped from tree to tree trying not to stay in one place too long. "There is a clearing up ahead. If I lure him there I might be able to attack him straight on." He tried to move too the clearing. He landed on a branch it exploded. "A paper bomb!" He jumped back, he landed with a thud on the ground. "Damn it when did he booby trap." He felt a shoe on his back.

"I believe this is end game." Tora said pining him to the ground. "I think you dropped this." Brandishing Towa's sword.

"Bastard! When did you set up traps?" Towa said. He felt a pain in his leg he could only assume was a piece of wood from the explosion.

"That's my secret." tora mocked. "But maybe if you tell me about that tattoo." At that moment A figure jumped down from the tree and punched Tora in the face. Tora Smiled and burst into water.

"A water clone?" Towa exclaimed scrambling to get back on his feet.

"Cowardly bastard." The figure scuff. She had long red hair tied in a braid and on eyepatch on her right side. "Why don't you get out here and fight!" she shouted.

"Get down!" Towa yelled pushing her out of the way of an attack.

"That bastard nearly took off my braid!" She exclaimed noticing a bit of her hair at the end of her braid was missing.

"That's your concern!" He scouted. "Wait your Miho, right? One of Anko's team. The um... Anko what evers. Did you bring others?"

"The Anko angels and no I'm not with any of the other members."Miho explained. "I was with two others, but I sent them ahead."

"Really? That was stupid." Tora said standing on a branch. "Did you really think you could beat me?" He mucked her.

"Yeah I do." Miho boasted. "Now why don't you come down here so I can smash you inside to jelly." Tora just laughed at her. Miho charged at the trunk of the tree he was standing on and gave it two good punches. This forced him down as the tree fell.

"Well that just seems cruel to the tree." Tora taunted as he landed on his feet. Miho charged at him which he dodging. "Your name Miho right? You've got some spunk."

"Yeah what's your name pretty boy?" Miho retorted cracking her knuckles.

"Tora Momotaro. It's a pleasure." he said with smile.

"Hey, You tell her!" Towa yelled at Tora.

"What? I said only pretty girls can ask with out earning it." Tora shrugged.

Meanwhile Anko wasn't fairing much better against the Chief.

"Damn it I could use some backup!" Anko snared through her teeth. She took a kick in the side from him causing her to fall back. She looked over at Tenten. She was tying to keep her distance. She tried hitting him with the scythe part of her Kusarigama. The chain wrapped it his sword. Ryu jerked his sword back forcing Tenten to come closer. A rock spire shot out of the ground hitting Ryu in the stomach.

"Hey I think I felt that. Ryu taunted patting his stomach.

"Damn it what can pierce his Gi?" Yamato said frustrated.

"I've got an idea." Tenten smirk. She unraveled her scroll and summoned Kunais. She threw them at him each one with a paper bomb at the end. As the kunais pass Ryu the bombs went off. He was engulfed in the explosion. "Got him!"

"Look out!" Yamato Yelled pushing Tenten behind him. A chakra shockwave flew out of the smoke of the explosion. "Wood Style Wood Locking Wall" a wooden dome closed around them as the shockwave hit. The wave tore right through the shield. Yamato was pushed back by the attack.

"Captain Yamato!" Tenten Yelled worried.

"I'm fine." Yamato said propping himself. He looked over and noticed bit of the wood jutsu where on fire. "Fire?"

"I bet you're never seen a samurai use change in chakra Nature, huh?" Ryu's voice came from the dissipating smoke cloud. He was now wearing a red samurai armor from the land of iron. "This is my Fire Rat's second stage." He boasted pounding his hand against the chest plate. "It's early twice as tough than the first stage."

"Great as if we didn't have enough trouble getting past his suit before." Yamato groaned. "But if he used change in fire chakra. Then I could use water against him." He made a series of hand sighs. "Water style Tearing Torrent" He out stretched his hand and a stream of water fired out at him. Ryu sent a chakra wave cutting right through the water. "Crap." Yamato and Tenten jumped out of the way as the attack hit.

"This guy is really pissing me off!" Tenten said she kept unrevealing her scroll trying to find a weapon to use against him. Ryu sent out a furious barrage of attacks. One such wave hit her scroll. "Shit!" she quickly tried to put it out. Ryu apeared behind her.

"Focus on the battle or you'll die." He raised his sword over his head and quickly swung it down. Tenten summoned the first thing she could and blocked his attack. It was a massive sword of her own. "Do you really think your sword can match mine?" Tenten was on one knee and using both hands to try and fend off his attack.

"Tenten!" Yamato came running making hand sighs. "Water style... ack!" Ryu had drawn his wakizashi and channeled his chakra through it making a long blade like chakra stream piercing Yamato's shoulder. "This jutsu it's just like Sasuke's" Yamato fall in pain.

"This fight has ended." Ryu said grimily. Tenten noticed he was not pointing his wakizahi at her heart. "If I so chose I could run you through and end it." Tenten flinched expecting the worse. Even with him using one hand on his Katana the force was to great for her to move. Ryu sheafed his wakiashi.

"I thought you where going to kill me." Tenten groaned trying to get from under his sword. Her sword was starting to crack under the force of Ryu's

"I do not need to use two swords in a one on one fight. I will finish this with my Katana." He placed his hand back on the handle of his sword. He sent a huge surge of Chakra through his sword Cutting Tenten's in half. Tenten was pushed to the ground by the sheer force of the attack. "Raise your head up and accept your defeat like a true warrior." He pointed his sword at her. "What?" Ryu noticed he wasn't able to move. "More ninja cowardice?" He wondered. A blonde girl run up and grabbed Tenten.

"Now Choji!" she yelled carrying Tenten away.

"Right Ino! Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" A brown spiky ball shot out from bushes and was about to drop on Ryu.

"Well this might sting." Ryu sighed looking up at the object headed toward him. The object was soon hit by a cloaked figure causing it to nearly hit Ino and Tenten.

"Choji you almost hit us!" Ino screamed.

"I'm sorry something deflected me." He said unrolling from his ball state.

"Damn it." swore a young man hiding in the bushes. "I didn't noticed the cloaked one standing back there I was too focused on saving Tenten." He noticed Ryu had started moving. "What! Did my jutsu wear off already!"

"Looks like back up as finally arrived." the Chief smirk. He turned around and struck the ground causing a massive quack the ground cracked and crumbled. Kakashi jumped from the pile of rubble and landed next to Anko.

"Well they goes my surprise attack." Kakashi sighed. "You ok Anko?"

"More or less." Anko replied. "I punched him in the face, but all that seemed to do is break a few of my fingers." She said looking at her hand. "Kicking him didn't do much either. I think we need to bring out the lighting right away."

"Alright but I need a distraction." Kakashi said lifting up his headband. "Anything else I should know?"

"Watch out for his sword. It might still be in it's sheaf but it can do a lot of damage." Anko said bluntly. "Also there's a fourth one in the forest. An Ambu fallowed him, but they haven't came out yet."

Towa and Miho landed in the clearing in the forest. They where both soaking wet from a water style jutsu.

"That bastard." Miho grunted getting up. "Start fighting like a real man pretty boy!" Tora step out into the clearing rubbing the right side of his face.

"I have to admit you've got a strong hook." Tora said with a smile.

"Relax We're in the clearing he's got no place to hide and sneak up on us." Towa said preparing his attack.

"Ohh pretty confident that you can take me head on." he mocked. Miho and Towa charged at him. Miho started off by throwing a barrage of punches at him. Towa got behind him. He's tattoo started to glow and started to spread down his arm.

"Drilling Crimson Blade!" the Tattoo lines raised off his arm and started to spin around creating a drilling movement. He trusted his fist forward. Tora dodged only to take a hit from Miho.

"Nice shot." Tora chimed jumping back. Miho took serval more punches at him.

"That bastard he's trying to keep to my right." Miho thought trying to land a hit. "Stop dodging you squirmy little freak. Take your beatings like a man!" She yelled at Tora. Towa tried to circle around and attack him from the back. Tora smirked and vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Towa said quickly checking his six. Tora soon reappeared behind miho. He gave her a hard knee to the lower back.

"Bastard!" Miho cried in pain from his attack.

"Ninja" Tora said bluntly with a sense of whimsey. Miho quickly kicked him in the crotch. "Now your getting it." he smirked. He delivered a powerful hit too her forcing her down. She spate out some blood. "Not the you don't look good on all four, but I figured you for someone who likes to be on top." he laughed. Towa tried his drill jutsu again and missed. "That was the line wasn't it?" Tora asked punching Towa in the side. "I'm always the one to make the sexual joke that goes over the line." He dodged yet another attack. "It always makes these business meetings so awkward."

"Business meeting?" Miho asked grabbing him from behind. "By the way I do like being the one to take charge."

"Good to know." Tora chuckle. "Those feel good against my back, but they'd feel better on my face." Miho started to tight her grip. "Not bad, but one problem I can still make hand sighs."

"Miho!" Towa tried to attack when he realized what Tora was doing.

"Wind Style Raising Dragon." a mini tornado formed around him repealing both Miho and Towa. The wind rose above the trees and the chief saw it.

"Guess things are getting serious." He thought. He ducked as Anko threw kunais at him. "Now your just wasting kunais." he said

"Is that right?" Kakashi said getting behind him, He attacked. "Lighting blade!" He stuck the Chief with his jutsu in the back.

"Try again." he said bored. Kakashi's attack didn't even pierce him.

"Your Kakashi right?" the Chief said turning to him. "Where's Naruto Uzumaki?" He place a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want with him." Kakashi asked. His knees started to feel heavy.

"Oh I have plans for him, but for now I promised the first fight to a friend." the replied coldly. "Now where is he?"

"You're not the first one I've said I'll never tell you too." Kakashi retorted.

"I see a lot of your sensei in you." the Chief said. "However you're still not worth my time, Just like him. Now point me to Naruto So I can see if he is." Kakashi's heart started to feel like it was in a vise. His legs giving way. "I wonder how your comrades are fairing against mine." He looked up at the other group of fighting ninjas.

"Choji what are they doing?" Ino asked looking over Tenten.

"They're just standing there talking." Choji said keeping on eye on Ryu. "The samurai seems to be adjusting his goggles. mm!" Choji prepare for attack.

"What's wrong!" Ino asked worried.

"The samurai just made a hand sigh. Do samurais use hand sighs?" he asked at the moment Ryu sent out a chakra wave into the bushes. "Shikamaru!" he cried. Shikamaru jumped from the bushes and started running.

"I'm fine focus and protecting Ino!" Shikamaru yelled. Ryu quickly chased after him.

"Choji pay attention!" Ino yelled. Choji looked and noticed the cloaked member standing fore him.

"Whoa!" Choji said shocked. "Think you can sneak up on me?" He threw a punch. His punch was blocked by a single hand. "How?" The cloaked member elbowed Choji in the gut "Let's see you stop this! Partial Expansion Jutsu!" His hand grew larger. The cloak jumped over his head. "Hey where you goin..." at that moment he felt a huge blow to his chest.

"Dynamic entry!" Gai yelled kicking Choji in the chest. "Oh I'm so sorry I was aiming for the cloaked fellow. "I though if I attacked from behind I'd land a hit."

"Ahh1 My ribs!" Choji cried in pain. "What the hell Gai sensei! My ribs hmm ribs... I could use some barbecue ribs after this." He said the pain in his voice lessening.

"Choji this is no time to be talking about food." Ino snapped running out to him.

"Hey in some cultures if something is bothering you eat what ever it is." Choji retorted. "So if my ribs hurt I should have barbecue ribs to help it feel better."

"That has so many things wrong with it I don't know where to start." Ino said laying her hand over his chest. "Now lay still."

"Sorry about that Choji. But don't worry your flame of youth will allow you to jump right back in the fry , as soon as Ino is done healing you." Gai preached.

"Yes Gai sensei I can feel my own youthful fire burning to fight." and enthusiastic young man named Lee said standing behind him.

"You people are weird." the cloaked member said in an almost whisper voice.

"What that voice." Lee said intrigued. "Are you a girl?"

"Y-yes." She relied timidly.

"Gai Sensei I don't think I can fight a girl." Lee whispered.

"Non-sense Lee." Gai said. "You fought against Tenten and Miho plenty of time."

"Yes but they're my friends and that was training. She just looks so small." Lee said. The moment he finished his sentence a rock pillar come out of the ground and hit him in the chest.

"I'm still growing." She mumbled. Gai and Ino looked at her. "The Chief says I'm still growing I'll get bigger. I'm only thirteen."

"Thirteen, huh?" Gai said with a smirk. "In this village that means you are old enough to be a warrior." He took a fighting stance. "Show me the power of your youth!" he cheered.

"The Chief said I shouldn't talk to men who says weird things like that. They're creeps and only want one thing." She said bluntly. Gai hung his head down a blow stuck against his ego.

"No one insult Gai sensei!" Lee called out. He charged at her and threw a series a furious punches. She caught one of his fists and started to squeeze it. "She's so strong. What is she?" Lee winced as she squeezed his hand.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai cried out delivering a powerful kick to her head. "Ye ouch!" He cried holding his foot. All the kick did was knock back her hood. Choji say she skin was now darker.

"Guys I know that Jutsu she's using earth style to harden her skin." He yelled. Gai and Lee looked back at Choji and back at her.

"Shit! I'm glad Gai and Lee are here, but Choji is down and they're busy with the cloaked guy." Shikamaru grunted avoiding another swipe from Ryu's sword.

"Stop running." Ryu snarled. "I take it you're the kind whom attacks from the shadows and let other fight on the front lines."

"You wanna see what I can do?" Shika said "try this. Shadow Possession Jutsu" his shadow stretched out headed for Ryu's "Gotcha."

"What was the meant to do?" Ryu asked sending out a chakra wave.

"What!" Shikamaru dodged. "I don't get it. I know it connected. He shouldn't be able to move." Shikamaru tried to figure out a strategy for dealing with Ryu. "This is such a drag." He moaned . "Well it's a long shot , but Shadow Stitching Jutsu" serval shadows raised off the ground and attacked Ryu.

"So you can attack offensively." Ryu said "It's too bad your jutsu is useless against me." Ryu said Shikamaru noticed his Shadow stitching didn't even break his armor. "You know this village is really disappointing me. I thought with the amount Tora went on about that Jiraiya guy this village would provide a stronger fight." Ryu took a step towards Shikamaru brushing the shadows out of his way. "I can't believe I listened to that skirt chasing slacker."

"Aaa Chooo!" Tora Sneezed. "Ugh excuse me." Tora looked around the clearing. Towa was stuck in a tree branch just dangling. "We he's out. Where's the other one?" Tora turned to see Miho laying on the ground motionless. "Crap, I hope she isn't dead." Tora sighed heading towards her. The chief will really lay into me if I killed her." He bent down over her to check her pulse. Just then he was punched in the face. "Bloody wanker!" Tora yelled falling on his butt. "Ya crazy bird I was trying to help you." He said rubbing his nose.

"I don't need help from an enemy." Miho said getting up. She held onto her shoulder. Tora heard a loud crunching sound.

"Did you just relocate your shoulder?" Tora asked raising an eyebrow. "You're one hard core chick huh?" He smiled.

"Even if I can only use one arm. I'll still kick the crap out of you." Miho said staggering towards him. "I'll never quite a fight till I'm dead."

"You're starting to sound like that dragon breathed bastard. It kinda annoys me." Tora said cracking his knuckles. "Tell you what. My friends have probably already wiped the floor with your's by now. So I say one last attack give it everything you're got. I'll even use a jutsu I've been developing for someone." Miho charged at him fists ready. Tora closed his eyes and his body went relaxed. The Chief looked towards the forest with a frown.

"I told him not to use that jutsu." he said disappointedly. "It would seem Tora won his fights. So Kakashi are you gonna tell me where the boy is?"

"No." Kakashi could barely hold his head up. "You might as well kill me now."

"I have no plans on killing anyone today." the Chief said. "But who am I to refuse a request?" Serval Snakes wrapped around Kakashi pulling him back.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Anko asked worried.

"His jutsu..." Kakashi moaned. "It was like have pinned down by a elephant."

"Kakashi sensei!" they heard a voice coming from behind them. They turned to see Naruto Hinata running towards the.

"Naruto no." Kakashi gasped. The Chief gave a malicious smile. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked panicking.

"We heard a there was a fight going on." Naruto said approaching them. "We brought Sakura, but she's busy healing Captain Yamato."

"Sempai.." Yamato groaned walking towards them leaning on a pink haired girl. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help against the samurai."

"It's alright Yamato. Sakura how are his wounds?" Kakashi said.

"He's fine the wound didn't bleed much it was mostly shock." The pink haired girl replied.

"So you're Naruto huh?" the Chief asked walking forward. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you now?" Naruto said stepping forward. "Well If you need to fight all you need to do is ask." he said pounding his fist into his hand.

"No I do not wish to fight you yet." He said shaking his head. "I merely wish to gage your power. I promised to let someone else fight you first." The Chief turned to the forest. "Here he comes now." Everyone looked as Tora emerged from the forest. He was carrying both Miho and Towa.

"I hate it when I'm the one to enter a room and everyone stares awkwardly." Tora said noticing everyone was looking in he's direction.

"Miho!" Sakura cried noticing he was carrying her.

"And this guy." Tora said gesturing to Towa. "Umm... I want to say Towa." He placed them on the ground. "Little firecracker that one." he laughed walking away. Sakura ran past him to get too the two wounded ninjas. "So... what's been going on?" He asked.

"I'm upholding our agreement." the Chief said. "You get to fight Naruto first." pointing at him. Naruto and Hinata took a battle stance preparing for what he'll through at them.

"Oh look at the cute couple." Tora said. "You two are adorable how long have you been an item?" Naruto and Hinata's faces went red.

"Why does everybody keep saying that today?" Naruto asked flustered.

"You ever though because it's true?" Tora asked Playfully. "Down to business. You're the last person Jiraiya took on as a student before his passing right?" Naruto blinked at him mentioning his late master.

"You knew Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked. Tora chuckled at Naruto nick name for him.

"Yes, I did. I first met him when I was a child. He was a great man." Tora's started to drift in memories. "In some aspects. He drank a lot and hung around with loose women. Don't get me wrong I know some loose women and I have the occasional drink, but damn did he put it away." Tora rambled. "There where many things I could beat Jiraiya at, but never a fair fight. I even developed new jutsus just to fight him with. Then I learned of his death." He stepped forward and rolled up one of his sleeves. "If you can't get me to take off my gloves or use any of those special jutsus then you don't deserve to stand in his shadow."

"I'd be honored to carry on the tradition of kicking your butt for him." Naruto said Making a hand sigh. "Shadow clone jutsu." A huge puff a smoke appeared revealing twenty Narutos.

"Shadow clones huh?" Tora mused. "Alright let's see what you've got?" He started plowing through the clones. "I hope you're better then that." He taunted destroying five clones.

"I've got plenty more." he said making more clones. The clones charged at him from all side.

"Starting to get old man." Tora said somberly. "Wind style slashes." He waved his hands forming multiple blades of wind. The wind blades tore through the new batch of clones. "Wait where's the real one?" he wondered.

"Rasengan!" Tora jumped back and Naruto slammed into the ground with a massive attack.

"The Rasengan, now we're talking." Tora smiled "show me what other tricks you know from him." tora a wide grin show his teeth. "Come on boy."

"If you think you can handle it." Naruto said making another clone. Naruto and the clone started to form another Rasengan.

"You're kidding?" Tora said his grin vanishing. "You can't even make it one handed?" He made a series of hand sighs. "Water style Water bullet!" His cheeks puffed up and he spate out a large amount of water. The water hit Naruto destroying the clone before thy could finish the Rasengan. Naruto got up and prepared to use his shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed. Naruto looked just as he felt someone grab him from behind and pin him.

"Distract you with a water jutsu then use that water to make a water clone and pin you." Tora said walking up to him. "Don't feel too bad, Jiraiya fell for it once too."

"Naruto." Hinata started to run to help him. Soon she felt the same pressure as Kakashi. She fell to the ground unable to stand.

"Easy there girl." the Chief said walking up to her. "I know you want to protect the man you love, but this is a fight for pride and honor between two." Hinata looked up at him.

"Hinata!" Anko said preparing to attack.

"Don't bother Anko." Kakashi said holding her back. "There is nothing you can do. Besides he only seems to want to stop her from interfering in Naruto's fight."

"You disappoint me." Tora said reaching Naruto. "I was expecting more from you. The last Student of Jiraiya. What have you show me? Crappy shadow clones and a two handed Rasengan." Tora step on his head. "Now who do I fight." His voice shaking. "The one person I wanted to defeat gone. I can't even fight the man who killed him and What do I get?" a single tear started rolling down his cheek. "Some blonde little weakling whom can't even use a one handed Rasengan!" He pressed down harder on his head. "Are you even listening to me...?" Tora began to smile and took a few steps back.

"You want my power?" Naruto said managing to jump up and destroy his water clone. His eyes where yellow with horizontal slit pupils. He had red markings around his eyes.

"Sage style." Tora said amused. "Kid you're interest. So what draw back you got on this one?" He mocked.

"Trust me my Sage style has what it takes to kick you butt." Naruto made a clone and started to form a Rasenegan.

"A two handed Rasenegan again... Huh?" Tora gaped as the Rasenegan grow to be bigger than him. "That's... big. I feel like that's too big are you over compensating for something?" He teased. "Hey Hyuuga girl." He turned to Hinata "is he over compensating for what I think he is?" Naruto and Hinata's faces turned red. "Come on you can tell me. You know if you want I've got some literature on hand and tongue techniques if you're feeling like the jobs not getting done." the massive Rasenegan Naruto was making blow up in his face. "Ah you know when you're making a jutsu that size you real should focus.

"You did that on purpose!" Naruto yelled getting up.

"Well yes." Tora said bluntly. "It's all part of psychological warfare. Next time just drown me out." Naruto charged at him. Tora blocking his punch in his hand. A trickle of blood came out of Tora's nose. "Not bad kid." He smiled.

"What's going on?" Naruto thought. "I should be stronger than this in Sage Mode and that shockwave should have knocked him out." Tora gave him a quick jab in the gut and another to the face. "What's going on!"

"Naruto!" Hinata celled out. It's his gloves. What ever they're made of it's messing with your chakra.

"Those Hyuugas are cleaver ones." Tora said. "She was able to figure it out quickly." Naruto got up and tried to keep his distance. "You know I've only just met you, but keeping you distance doesn't really seem like your style" Tora said trying to get close to him. "Me on the other hand I'm all about Long distance." He smirked and inhaled some air. "Wind Style Vacuum Sphere" He fired out serval small blasts of wind chakra. Naruto took a blunt of the blast. His cloths now riddled with holes.

"I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Sage Style." Naruto thought to him self. "I need a long ranged attack to get him. I don't have much Natural Energy left and I doubt he'll let me stop a gather more." He made two shadow clones and started to make a new Rasenegan.

"What is added a second clone meant to do. Hmm?" Tora noticed an odd shape the Rasenegan was taking. "What is that?" Tora asked with amusement. The Chief watching. The Chief appeared in front of Naruto.

"Huh?" naruto was caught off guard. The Chief swiped his sword destroying the two shadow clones. Naruto fell back wards.

"Hey what the hell Chief!" Tora yelled. "You'd said I'd get to fight first!"

"Where is Kurama's power?" Chief asked pointing his sword at him.

"Who?" Naruto asked looking up. The Chief poked him with his sword. Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "What the hell was that!" he yelled.

"Tora, Ryu, Shinobu we're leaving." he said turning from Naruto.

"Wait you said..." Towa started to protest.

"He's not powerful enough." the Chief interrupted. "I think some of my past actions caused some miscalculation in my plan. I must go back and revise them." The four gathered.

"Hold on." An Ambu appeared. "You're surrender please come with us to answer some questions."

"Are we now?" the Chief smirk. He held out his hand and created a vortex sucking them all in.

"That jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed. The Ambus move in on them, but they where already gone. "We have some grave news to deliver to the Hokage." Kakashi sighed. "What did the want with Naruto."

"Man I hate that jutsu!" Tora whined appearing out of a vortex along a lake's bay.

"Just relax." the Chief said walking past him. "I'll have new orders for you soon." he walked to the edge of the lake. A massive object raised from the water. It resemble a giant metal fish. The mouth opened and they walked in.

**Chapter End**

**Special thanks to Mattwilson83 for use of his OC Miho. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thunder Sounds off in the Distance**

In the Village hidden in the leaves a large commotion was happening. Earlier four powerful intruders went head to head with serial of the leaf's ninjas and won. The ninjas of the leaf are quickly scrambling to find out whom they were.

"This is Unacceptable!" The village leader Tsunade yelled. "Could someone please tell me how four people got past our security and then slipped out while surrounded by Anbus!" She slammed her hand down on the desk making a loud noise.

"Well I don't know about the one the others called The Chief.." Anko stepped forward. "But he seemed to have used summoning jutsu to gather the others."

"As for the escape." Kakashi interject. "He used some kind of jutsu similar to that of the man calling himself Madara Uchiha."

"Time space jutsu?" Tsunade wondered placing a hand on her chin. "First that bastard disappeared with out a trace and now someone shows up with his jutsu." She looked down at her reports. "And what of the others."

"One was confirmed as Tora Momotaro." Kakashi said. "At the end of the fight 'the Chief' called out the names Ryu and Shinobu last names unknown."

"What do we know about this Tora and what about their jutsus?" Tsunade asked.

"We found Tora in our bingo book he's a rogue ninja from the hidden mist village. He showed wind and water style." Anko started to report. "The one We think it Ryu used the Chakra Sabre technique of the land of iron and Fire change of Chakra nature." She paused. "As for the cloak Girl Shinobu, she used earth style and showed high talent for Taijutsu. As for 'The Chief' During the entire time I was fighting he never drew his sword." she looked down at her bandaged hand. "His skin was hard. Even Kakashi's lighting blade couldn't pierce him."

"Is that a fact?" Tsunade asked grimily. "He couldn't have been using earth style to harden his skin."

"He did use one jutsu." Kakashi said "He used it on me and Hinata." Tsunade looked at him and the to Hinata who was standing in the back. "When I was caught in it I didn't know what was going on. It was like everything got heavier. How ever when he used it on Hinata I could see it with my Sharingan. His jutsu seems to work by creating a huge field of decence charka pushing down any weaker charka." Tsunade sighed.

"Hinata." Tsunade said. she said Hinata quickly stepping forth. "Did you notice anything with your Byakugan?"

"Well um..." Hinata paused for a moment. "Something was off with the Chief's and Tora's Chakra network." She paused again fidgeting with her fingers. "I don't what was wrong with the Chief's, but Tora I think were because of his gloves. I noticed when ever he touched Naruto with them his chakra flow acted weird."

"I see. Thank you Hinata." Tsunade said looking out a window. "What steps have we taken to find out more about them.

"Well." Anko replied. "We're sent A massage to the Mist requesting more info for Tora. And we sent a description of Ryu to the land of iron hoping they at least know him" Anko paused for a moment. "No one saw any marking on the others leading us to what village to came from so we just sent descriptions to the usual places." At that moment the pink haired medic named Sakura walked in.

"Sakura what status updates do you have on the injured?" Tsunade asked looking up.

"Well Lady Tsunade. It's doesn't seem too severe." She said looking down at a chart she was holding. "Tenten has some minor bruises and a concussion." she turned the page of the report. "Captain Yamato's injure wasn't bad. It didn't hit any vital areas and he didn't seem to lose very much blood despite the wound." She made a deep sigh before reading the next part. "Choji only has a few cracked ribs due to friendly fire."

"Thank you Sakura, but I'm more worried about the Anbu and Miho." Tsunade said interrupting the report.

"Oh um." Sakura mumbled skipping a page of the report. "The Anbu known as Towa was taken into the care of the Anbu medical core. All I know it that he's stable." Sakura shot a quick glance at Anko. "Miho was much more server, but nothing life threatening. I am concerned about her restlessness I'm worried she'll re-open her wounds. I ordered her not to train for a few days." Anko interpreted laughing.

"Miho is one tough bitch." She chuckled. "That's why I picked her for my team. Good luck getting her not to train. She's like a big tited Lee." Sakura sighed.

"True but something about her wounds that concern me." Sakura said puzzled. "They showed signs of already being treated before I started on her. It was almost like the enemy um.. Tora applied first ad to her. I can only imagine how server her wounds would have been like otherwise." Tsunade sat back in her chair thinking.

"Why would an enemy heal one of our own?" she asked out loud. "Sakura did Miho say anything that may lead to us know anything?" Sakura quickly glanced through the report.

"No She said she didn't even know what jutsu he used to knock her out. She doesn't remember anything. I wound up releasing her to one of Anko's team members under the strict order no training." Sakura answered.

"Um.. Which one of my team members did you release her too?" Anko asked nervously.

On the other side of the village Miho was sitting behind a store counter disgruntled. She was staring down at a magazine with a big breasted women on the cover.

"Why am I here again?" she asked throwing the magazine on the counter.

"Because your pretty pink haired nurse said no rough stuff." A blue and white haired girl said walking from the back with a box. "So I though this would keep your mind off training. I know it works for me."

"I can't believe you run this place in-between missions." Miho groaned looking around the store. "I wonder what Anko is up to right now?"

Back at the Hokage's office Anko was hunched over laughing.

"Oh man I can't breath." She cried. "I bet Miho wished she was still in a bed after that. Entire day helping Yuko run her store."

"Anko!" Tsunade yelled Anko quickly stopped. "We just had a major security problem and you're laughing! Do you think our new enemies are laughing!?" She snared.

"Achoo!" Tora sneezed. "Ugh that was weird." He said rubbing under his nose. Tora was inside a windowless metal room with pipes running along the ceiling. Tora let out a small chuckle as he started to drift off. "Man you should have seen the kid. So damn weak even with the sage style." he walked over to a dresser with a bunch of framed pictures on it. "Man I can't believe you taught some one like that. After all the things I heard about his dad." He pick up a black framed picture of Jiraya. In the picture Jiraya was holding a novelty sized saki cup and groping a skankly dressed women.

He placed the picture down on the dresser. "I miss you man problems and all." He walked over to drink cabinet and opened it. He poured himself and glass. He heard foot steps outside. He opened the door to see Katashi walking down the hallway. "Oh hey Katashi I forgot we brought you along."

Katashi glared at him. "Yes well... as disrespectful as it was for the Chief to forget me. How ever I did find some herbs I could use." he walked past Tora. "I'll go give my report now."

"Alright." Tora smirked at his uptight attitude. "But the Chief is already giving his report so you'll have to wait." Katashi shot him a dirty looked before walking off. Tora laughed and turned to go bad into his room but stops. He looked down the hallway for a minute and decides to walk down it.

In another room Shinobu set on her bed and changing the bandages on her hands. The lights in the room where off. He cloak laid on a coat rack. "You can come up." the door opened and Tora walked in.

"It creepy when you do that." he said leaning against her door frame. He looked down at his drink. "So how are you doing? You always seem so withdrawn and gloomy." he looked up at her.

"I'm fine." Shinobu replied plainly. "What would you think I should do? Be playful with our opponent like you?"

"Well maybe not. But you should try to be more outgoing show your face more. We're kind of like a family here try to be a part of it." he swirled the ice in his drink and took a sip.

"No thanks I don't need to show my face." she ran a finger along her bangs covering her upper face.

"I think you took me too literately." Tora said rolling his eyes at her.

"No I know what you meant." She replied. "I show my face all I need. I go on missions and I train with you, Ryu, and the chief."

"That's not enough. Isolating yourself isn't good. You need to get out more and loosen up." Tora sighed and took another sip. "Normally I say you need a good screwing or drink. However you're too young for both. The Chief would cut off my head, both of them." he chuckled but quickly stopped looking at her. "Fine be a hermit if you wish." he sighed and walked out the door. Tora turned to see the chief walking towards him.

"I have some new missions for you" the Chief said handing him a scroll. Tora looked at the scroll opening it. The Chief walked away as Tora read his orders.

Tora looked up with a twisted grin. "Oh how interesting." he let out a low chuckle.

A few minutes prior Takashi walked through the corridor. He walked up to a heavy two. As he approached the door it opened and the Chief walked out.

"Oh well if it isn't Takashi." the Chief said cheerfully.

"Oh so you do remember me." Katashi snarled. "Well that's good to know thanks for leaving me in the forest."

"You still on about that?" The Chief chuckled. "Let it go it was a few hours ago that's too long to hold on to it. So what bring you to this side of the base."

"You know damn why." Katashi glared daggers at him. "I'm here to give my report to the head boss."

"Oh I see very good." He said nodding his head. "I just gave mine so knock yourself out." he chuckled walking away patting him on the shoulder. Takashi glared at him before walking into the room.

The inside of the room was dark with several large machines. In the was a chair with an elderly man sitting. He's face was hidden in shadows with tubes contacted to him. Katashi went down to one knee.

"Good day lord Yami." Takashi looking up. "How are you doing my lord."

"These machines are doing their jobs, besides your 'dolls' are fine." he breathed heavily gasping acoustically "What can I do for you young one. You know I need my rest."

"Oh course as your lead medic I'm well aware." Katashi stammered. "I'm here to give you my report on the Chief's little venture." He said getting to his feet.

"The Chief already gave his report and from what I heard you weren't around when they fought the leaf. What else could you add?" the elderly name asked.

"My lord, I feel The Chief is abusing his power and only seeking his own goals." Takashi stammered taking a few steps forward. "Taking all of our enforcers on this some fool's errand to find the nine tail's jinchuuriki."

"They fallowed him on their own accord. The Chief has served me well in the past and has the right to pursuit his own goals." his voice grew stern. "He is my second for a reason."

"My lord I understand that." Katashi stammered taken aback. "But his using your resources for his own gain."

"It is thanks to him I am even still alive and have these resources. He can use my resources as he wishes so long as they do not go against my wishes." the elderly man leaned back in his chair. "Do not forget that before you joined The Chief was my head medic."

"Yes my lord." Katashi said solemnly. "But we shouldn't waste time on others goals. We must continue our mission for you."

"... Katashi" he spoke slowly. "What motivates you? What are your goals?"

"To carry out your will of course." Katashi stated quickly.

"Hog wash." he spat out. Katashi was taken aback at this comment. "What motivated you to join our group. You where just a mere medic ninja. Did you join out of the possibility of becoming more? Or was it that you know somewhere deep inside it was your place?" Katashi looked down thinking.

"It is true when the Chief approached me I was just another medic ninja in a squad. How ever it felt worse then that. I always knew I had more to offer, but my village rejected my ideas. They rejected what I was. I was a disgusting tool to them."

"So you wanted more. You felt there was more for you out in the world. This is what motivated you." he let out a slight cough and Takashi took a worried step forwards him. "Remember everyone is motivated by something. Some are simple others are more complicated." he took a deep breath. "Weather it be wanting more out of life, seeking acceptance after being rejected by others, wanting redemption for their past, or even just wanting to fine the strongest opponent they can." Katashi nodded understanding. "Every one has their reasons and goals even in this organization. They can use it to seek their own gains as well not just mine."

"I understand my lord." Katashi said looking down. "I'll take my leave now." he bowed before leaving. He scowled after leaving. "I don't care what the lord says. We can't have a field leader doing their own thing." He walked to his lab. He raised an eyebrow seeing the Chief walking out.

"Oh so we meet again Katashi." He said cheerfully.

"What were you doing in my lab?" Katashi asked glaring at him.

"Nothing much just talking with the pickle jar." The Chief chuckled walking up to him. "And it's not your lab. I just don't spend as much time there any more since you joined up." He patted him on the shoulder walking away. "I need to go check the path in my quarters. See you later." Katashi glared over his shoulder at the Chief walking away.

A few minutes prior The Chief was walking past Katashi after their discussion about their reports. The Chief walked down the hall to the lab. The lab was dimly lit. I was filled with various sized jars and large tubes filled with an eerie green substance and massive that was too dark to make out clearly. He walked to the back wall of the lab. It had a single pipe with a valve on it. The Chief's hand started to glow with chakra as he twisted the valve. He then walked through the wall as if it was not there.

Behind the wall was another smaller lab. With a large panel of dials, and switches to one side and against the back wall was a singe large tube labeled "pickle jar". The Chief walked over to the panel and flipped a switch turning on the light.

"Wakey wakey." He said in a playful tone. The tube had a person floating inside of it. The person had a series of tube and wires sticky in me. The Chief hit another switch and he jerked around. The Chief twisted a dial cause a pop sound out of a speaker.

"You damn bastard!" a voice came form the speaker. The voice peaked and caused a loud static noise from the speak, the chief turned the dial down to make it stop. "Why just you continue to torture me." the voice asked.

"Because it's fun." the Chief said still in a playful tone. "I wanted to have a few words though."

"I have no more to say to you, except curses and insults." the voice yelled out again. "You have done nothing but ruin my plans and tortured me. I would have achieved my perfect world by now if it wasn't for you."

"You still on that?" the Chief asked titling he's head. "Sorry, but your war was too much of a risk to my own plans." He said looking around. "How ever... I met the Kyuubi host today."

"And I should care?" the voice said in a hatful tone.

"I also got to fight with Kakashi today." the person in the tube stayed silent at the bit of news. The chief laughed a bit. "He seems to be well."

"That's too bad. He should suffer." the voice barked out.

"Come now Obito. You two where friends at one point." Chief repounded somberly. "You should let the past go. You're a floating body in a jar. Nothing more then a pickle. Is being angry going to solve anything?"

"All I can be is angry You Fu–!" the chief had turned off the speaking. He waited a few moments before turning them back on. "I'll turn them into cups!"

"Quite the rant." The Chief said playfully to him.

"Like I don't know you turn off my speaker." Obito said grumpily. "Why did you come here? Surely not just to piss me off and patronize me." Obito quarried.

"True. Although fun I have better things to do then enrage you." Chief chuckled. "If I had allowed you war to have gone ahead. Destiny had Naruto's favor with ninety-one Percent chance of victory. You only having four point six. I won't bother you with the other five point four percent. Any how in all those Naruto beat you he was far stronger then he was today. It doesn't add up. The only exclamation is that I eliminated you as a threat too early and he didn't achieve he's full power."

"That's really interesting and yet still boring. You're boring." Obito said in a dull voice. "What do you expect me to say? Maybe you should have just let me go ahead with my war. Instead of butting into a fight that wasn't yours." Obito growled.

"While your war would in the end be unsuccessful. The lives that it put in risk was too great." the Chief said quickly. "I must figure out how to raise Naruto's power level to make him more useful to me plans."

"Oh sure my plans are evil yours are great." Obito mocked. "Do you really expect me to believe Danzo's life is so important. The lying bastard should be dead right now."

"He will might very well serve a purpose in my plans." the Chief said in a cryptic tone. "How ever you seem to be providing no information helping me in this case."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Obito said. "I'd be very grateful. I lost both of my eyes in the fight with you. All you and your little medical psychopath do is take me apart bit by bit and ask stupid and cryptic questions." Obito started to rant. "Don't you dare turn off my speaker again, I want you to hear this. This world is a miserable pit of garbage and yet you've managed to make it worse. I had one chance to make this world perfect and now look at me."

"Everything has it's place and time. Even your death. It will come." the chief said calmly. "How ever you still hold knowledge I want."

"You still want to know where I hide away Sasuke, huh?" Obito chuckled. "Too bad, that's my little secret."

"Then I'll be on my way. Good bye pickle par." The Chief said turning away from him.

"Don't you call me th..." Obito started to say, but Chief turning off the speaker once again. The Chief walked out of the smaller lab thinking of he's next move.

At this point Night has fallen upon Konoha. Tsunade set in her office thinking of the events of the day.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Tsunade said looking at a scroll. A ceiling panel slide out of place as two Anbu ninjas quickly jumped down. "What do you have to report, Yugao, Komachi?" Tsunade asked the two.

"Lady Tsunade, Towa will be fine, but he will not be able to resume active duty for a while." One of the anbus said. She wore a cat mask and had dirty blonde hair tied up in a single bun with six large hair sticks.

"Thank you Komachi." Tsunade said still reading the scroll.

"Lady Tsunade I'm sorry. It is our fault." The other Anbu said. She also wore cat mask with straight purple hair.

"Oh, Yugao? How is that." Tsunade looked up.

"We decided too separate. We where on the other side of the village when it happened." Yugao said in hast. "If we where there... it could have been different." Tsunade leans back and thinks.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." She said somberly. "It wasn't your fault. Towa isn't dead. If you where there, you might be in the same situation as him. We have no idea how powerful this Tora is." Tsunade look down at the pile of paper work on her desk. "This has been quite the day." she sighed not know what to think.

"Lady Tsunade." The anbu named Yugao said. "We wish to look for the man who did this." Tsunade looked over at the two.

"You're too close to this." she said quickly, going back to her paperwork.

"As you said lady Tsunade, Towa is not dead." Komachi interject "We simply wish to go after someone who attacked our village. As anbus it is our duty to protect our village." Tsunade looked down thinking.

"We can't act rashly here. I have squads combing the forest." Tsunade explained. "We need information and leads before firing back." the room grew quiet. The two nodded at Tsunade's words. "You two are dismissed." she said waving her hand. The two quickly vanished in a blur. Tsunade continuing her intense thinking.

Outside her office hide a long anbu ninja spying on what had transpired. He quickly dashed away. The masked ninja ran from roof top to roof top across the village. He stopped in front of a large building and walked inside. He walked down several flights of stairs and past many checkpoints. He found himself in a hallway of steel doors. He come to one with an anbu standing guard.

"Shift change." He said approaching the other anbu ninja.

"Alright" he nodded starting to walk off. "He's been quiet like usual." he said in passing walking off. The replacement guard watched as the other walked away. After he was out of sight the guard knocked on the door.

"My lord I have news." he whispered sliding open a metal slit in the door.

"Then report." an old raspy voice came from the shadows of the cell.

"The village was attacked today. By four men and a girl. Several of our ninjas where harmed. The Hokage doesn't want to make any rash movements before knowing the enemy." the guard said reporting all he heard from spying on Tsunade.

"I see." the voice replied. "That slug princess has let the village go soft. If I was Hokage the attackers would not have even gotten in." He spoke in a harsh low tone. "Her slow reaction could cost the village another hit."

"I know my lord." the guard spoke. "How ever I think this might be an excellent opportunity for you to make your move."

"No." he said in a firm tone "It is still too early. I am weak after what had happen and the years of incarceration. My followers are still not in place to ad in my escape."

"I am sorry for my brashness." The guard apologized.

"It is fine." the man in the cell said. "While my powers my have been sealed by those fools, my mind is still as sharp as ever."

"Or course. Lord Danzo." the Anbu guard boded. A plots form this night in Konoha village.

**End Chapter **

**Special thanks to Matt Wilson for use of his OC Yuko and Miho and The Digger for use of his location X-Ranked Mission. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 peace before the Storm **

It was early the fallowing morning in the village of Konoha. Naruto sleeping in as always was awoken by a loud knocking at the door.

"Augh... who could it be at this hour?" he grumbled dragging himself out of bed. "This better be a free bowl or ramen." Naruto fantasized he's idea guess at the door. "Or Sakura here to go on a date..." Naruto stopped and thought. "Hmm was I supposed to meet Sakura someplace today?" he pondered for a moment before opening the door.

"Good afternoon." a chipper voice greeted him as he opened the door. Naruto found himself staring at the smiling face of the man he fought the day before.

"Eh..?" Naruto stood there in shock. Tora was not wearing the same clothes from before, but rather a set that looks at home on a resident of Konoha. "Aren't you that guy." Naruto asked he's mind still cloudy from sleeping.

"Um.. Yes I'm that guy. My name is Tora." Tora responded raising an eyebrow. "Are you just getting up?" He asked noticing Naruto's appearance. "Must be a habit you picked up from him." he crossed he's arms and sighed. "I hope that's the only habit you pick up from him."

"Wait you?" Naruto asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was going to offer to take you to lunch." Tora said remembering why he came here.

"Lunch?" Naruto blinked. "But I haven't have breakfasted yet."

"Really? It's alright half past noon." Tora said in shock. "Wow you really do sleep just like him."

"Again who?" Naruto asked getting annoyed. "Wait, you're an enemy!" the yelled realizing who he was talking to.

"Not the quickest are you, kid?" Tora said blinking. "As for who I was talking about. It was Jiraiya." Naruto blinked.

"Oh yeah. You said something about the pervy-sage yesterday." Naruto said slowly. "Did you know him?"

"Pervy-sage?" Tora pondered. He then laughed. "That's a perfect name for him." he laughed more. "Yeah I was friends with him. I was hoping to swap stories over lunch." He said wiping a tear away from he's eye.

"Stories?" Naruto blinked. "You where friends with pery-sage? Then why did you attack us?" Naruto said puzzled.

"Oh that? Just business. You guys attacked my boss first, plus we wanted to see how tough you are." Tora explained. "Now go change so we can go. I saw a good looking place on my way here." Naruto blinked not really sure what to say.

"Um... okay." Naruto continued to blink walking back into he's room. After changing The two heading down to the shops. "So can we have raman?"

"No, I had raman for lunch yesterday. I want something else." Tora said looking up as the two walked down the street.

"But ramen is the best." Naruto protested. He stayed silent for a little while. "So how did you meet Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked suspicious of him.

"Oh well." Tora started to say thinking a moment. "It was a darker part of my life. I was travailing and he helped me understand my gift."

"Gift?" Naruto wonder. "What gift?"

"It's nothing, a story for another day." Tora said waving he's hand. "Here this place looks good." Tora looking to their left. "It has a nice out side section, it's such a nice day out after all." Tora walked in as Naruto fallowed.

"Alright, but they better serve ramen." Naruto pouted fallowing. They where seated outside on a long picnic style table. After a few minutes they started laughing.

"No seriously, this guy was pissed at Jiraiya for catching him with he's wife." Tora laughed telling a story. "Of course he could have take him, but he didn't want to make it any worse. So he's pants where on the other side of the room, Jiraiya came up with the bright idea to tell the guy that his a bed inspector and that he's bed was termite free and jumped out window butt naked." Tora and Naruto laughed loudly.

"Did that really happen?" Naruto asked wiping away a tear from laughing.

"Oh Yeah." Tora chuckled. "He showed up at my room covering himself up with a small Komainu statue. He seriously asked me to go get he's stuff." the Two continue laughing.

"Naruto?" the two turned hearing a voice call out Naruto's name. It was Hinata and her team mates. "I thought I heard your voice." she said blinking.

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto greeted her cheerfully. "And Kiba and Shino."

"You always say my name last, Naruto." a man wearing a hooded jacket heavier then you'd need for the season. "I understand saying Hinata's first, but I'm always last." Naruto narrowed he's eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"A gloomy one isn't he?" Tora chuckled. "Hey, we've got plenty of room at the table and we didn't order all that long ago. Why don't you guys join us?" He chuckled.

"Hey... you're..." Hinata blinked just noticing Tora. With in a blink of an eye Tora had jumped up and guarded Hinata to sit next to Naruto. "But... you're..."

"Now, now let's just have a nice civil lunch." Tora said Sitting Hinata down. "Now why don't I get you guys some menus" Tora said waving over a server. "Everything is on me today."

"Hey, I like this guy." a spiky brown haired boy named Kiba said. "You're alright.. Um... who are you?" he asked Sitting next to Hinata and Naruto.

"My name is Tora." Tora said intruducing himself. "I was a friend of master Jiraiya. So my and Naruto where just swapping stories."

"I see." Shino said sitting on the other side from the others. "Exchanging stories is a good bonding for comrades."

"Oh... yeah." Hinata Stuttered. She looked over to Naruto confused. "Why is the man who attacked us treating us to lunch?" She thought to her self. She wanted to ask him, but needed to think of a way that was discreet. The group ordered and continued to tell stories.

"I'm not even joking." Tora laughed. "After he's book hit he decide to expanded he's market. So he had the brilliant idea to make he's own deodorant." He wiped a tear away. "He was going to call it Senin spray or some stupid thing like that. I tried to use herbal ingredients only found in Mount Myoboku."

"A wise strangely." Shino commented. "If only he could get the ingredients it would give him an advantage."

"True." Tora replied. "If it wasn't for the fact that they made it smell horrible. There's a reason it didn't catch on." He laughed. "So Naruto you spent some time with him. I feel like I'm tell all the stories."

"Oh? Um I don't think I know any that are as good as yours." Naruto pondered. "Mostly he'd make me wait outside of bars and stay out all night." Naruto Shrugged.

"Hmm.. Maybe that'll explain why we've never met." Tora said taking a drink. "Mostly me and him met up in placing you'd wouldn't be allowed." Tora pondered for a bit. "Say... are you the kid who said he saw a river spirit?" Naruto gaged on the food the server brought him. The others looked at him.

"Ero-Senin told you about that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you saw a river spirit?" Kiba asked. "That must of been cool."

"If you actually did." Tora chuckled. "According to Jiraiya some pipe squeak kid said he say a river spirit during the night. So He spent the morning looking for it. I always thought he was making bullshit up because he was late to our meeting." Tora laughed.

"I did see her!" Naruto said slamming he's hand on the table. "She was gorgeous and when she danced the water moved with her." Naruto explained.

"Wow that wounds cool." kiba said. "Where was this?" Kiba asked.

"Near boarder of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers." Naruto replied. "It was about three months after I left with Ero-senin." Naruto explained. Hinata's eyes widened and looked at Naruto.

"Really?" Kiba asked "we had a mission near there several time and we never seen a river spirit."

"Not just that." Shino said. "He had a mission there around the exact same time." Everyone turned to look at Shino. Hinata's face growing redder.

"Leave it to Shino to remember something like that." Kiba chuckled. "Hmm yeah it was that transport mission right?" Kiba pondered thinking. "Yeah, it was that time we had to go transport that valuable teacup with the really annoying guy." He stared up at the sky with his hand on he's chin thinking back. "Too bad we didn't see any river spirits, it would have made the trip so much better. So she was hot?" Kiba asked looking over at Naruto.

"And naked according to what Jiraiya told me." Tora said with a smirk. "When he told Jiraiya about a naked river spirit they spent the whole morning looking for her." Tora laughed lightly.

"Well I didn't exactly say naked." Naruto pouted. "I just didn't see any clothes. It was dark, I really couldn't see much of her." Naruto crossed he's arms.

"Oh I'm sure." Tora laughed "who knows you might see her again." he chuckled. He looked over at Hinata's reddening face and smirked. "Well thanks for the good time, guys." he said taking out he's wallet and paying the tab. "I should really get going."

"Oh?" Naruto said looking up. "Alright then." the rest of the group quickly fallowed after him.

"That guy was fun." Kiba said stretching. "He had some good stories. Naruto, why hadn't you introduced us before?" Kiba said turning to Naruto.

"Um.. I only met him yesterday." Naruto said absent mindedly. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go ask someone something." Naruto turned and started running.

"Wait, Naruto." Hinata tried to stop him. She was still curious about what happened. "Um I have to go..." She said turning to her team mates and ran after Naruto. She turned a corner she saw him take, but lost him. "Darn... I was hoping to ask him."

"To go out with you?" Hinata jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Tora.

"You!" She said shocked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." Tora said. Hinata Narrowed her eyes suspicious of him.

"You attacked Naruto and then you take him out to lunch. What is you game?" She asked him preparing for a fight.

"The attack was just business. Plus I want to see how tough my friend's last student." Tora shrugged. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. How often do you dance naked in a river?" Tora asked with a smirk. Hinata's face turned a bright red.

"W-what? I.. Don't know what you mean." Hinata stumbled. "I don't..."

"Uh huh. I'm pretty good when it come to reading women." Tora smirked. "Your body laughed pointed to you being the 'river spirit' Naruto saw all those years ago." Hinata stared down at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers.

"What do you want?' Hinata asked avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm.. To see Naruto be happy." Tora said somberly. Hinata looked at him in shock. "Being a ninja sucks. When you find love you should take it. Me and Jiraiya are womanizers, but Naruto isn't." He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I can tell you have feelings for him. You two just need a push."

"Well I told him how I feel once." Hinata said softly looking down. "It's just he has feelings for another." Tora stared at her for a moment. He grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled on her.

"Then we'll just tip the scales in your favor." Tora said dragging Hinata off with him.

As Hinata was being dragged off on the other side of the village, a annoyed Miho sat behind the counter of the x-ranked mission.

"This sucks." she groaned. "Day two of being stuck in here." She started down at a magazine featuring two soap bubble covered women. "I don't get it." she throw the magazine aside and looked down at her bandages. "When I meet that ass again, I'll crush every bone he has."

"Now, now your pretty nurse said no anger, just relax." The Yuko said entering the room in a more the casual entire. "Oh do I look?"

"Like a high end whore." Miho snared, Yuko pouted at her reponse. "Why are you dressed that way anyway?" Miho asked.

"I have a date." yuko said cheerfully. "So I'm leaving you here in charge. Don't go scaring off any costumers and just relax." She smiled handing her another magazine.

"So, you get to leave and I have to stay?" Miho muttered, taking the magazine and throwing it with the others.

"Oh is someone bing a grumpy puss?" Yuko asked in a silly voice. "Well maybe when I get back, I'll put on the nurse outfit and help you relax."

"No!" Miho said snaring. She sighs and just waved. "Just go, have a fun time." Yuko smiled and walked towards the door.

"Remember to luck up and no fighting." Yuko smirked as she walked out the door.

"Is anyone have a more annoying day then me?" Miho grumbled. On the other side of the village a troubled Hinata faced a difficult challenge.

"I don't know how much more I can take." She whimpered. She was feeling light headed as she knees began to buckle. "I've never had to endure anything like this."

"Hmm... I don't know." Tora pondered placing a hand on his chin. "We want him to notice her, but not make her look like a slut." He looked at Hinata. She was currently dress in a low cut mash tank-top and short shorts.

"Then perhaps this dress with be better suited?" a sales lady asked holding up a red dress with flower pattern an open section in the chest region and yellow trim. Hinata's face reddened looking at it.

"No bad, a little formal perhaps, but sexy." Tora looked at the dress. "Hinata what do you think?" He turned to her.

"Can I have my jacket back, please?" She murmured crossing her arms over her chest. Even though most of the costumers and employees in the store where female she still felt extremely embarrassed.

"Hinata, do you want Naruto to notice you more then a friend or not?" Tora sighed handing her jacket.

"Y-yes." Hinata said taking the jacket. "But I'm just no good at dressing like this." Tora shook his head.

"Okay, what about some makeup?" Tora asked circling her. "Eye shadow or some lip stick."

"Um.. I don't know, I've never wore make up before." Hinata stumbled.

"I think she'll look marvelous with some earrings." the sales lady said cheerfully. "Shall I go get some?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Tora said shrugging. "Just ring up the dress." Hinata looked at him and he winked. "Don't worry my treat." The two leave the store; Hinata now in her normal clothes and carrying the bag containing her new dress.

Hey, um." Hinata stopped. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I already told you." Tora sighed. "A ninja's life is already so full of crap and misery. You need to stop and enjoy things and have others to enjoy things with too." He turned and smiled. "Now, do me a favor. Wear that nice expansive dress when Naruto asks you out, and I do mean when." He petted her on the shoulder and started walking away.

The sun had started going down on the village as Tora found myself walking down a street of the adult distracted again. He looked up seeing the strip club who so rudely refused his entry. As he past by an ally he heard a loud nose.

"Hey! I paid for two more dances." Yelled a man being thrown out a side door leading into the ally way. He was bolding with a tightly woven rat tail and buck front teeth. "Freakin' hell!" he rubbed his head and turned to the door shaking his fist. "Fucking lesbian bitches!" He screamed.

"Still calling any girl who turned you down a lesbian, huh Ratty?" Tora said walking towards him. The man's eyes widened seeing Tora.

"Tora!" he gasped getting to his feet. "What are you doing here? Did you defect to Konoha?!"

"Please Ratty, Do you really think They'd take me in here?" Tora said waving his hand. "So what's going on here?"

"Nothing." Ratty said looking away. "Just a little disagreement over stupid rules."

"Rules, huh?" Tora said with a smirk. "Something you seem to have many problems with. So tell me still in touch with any of your friends from last we met?"

"What?" Ratty said in sock. "No, I'm not. In case you forgot you killed them all, with me nearly along with them." He yelled.

"Oh right." Tora said staring upwards remembering. "Okay, made any new friends of the same occupation?"

"After what you did to me and them last time? Hell no!" Ratty said slowly trying to inch around Tora.

"Ratty, your hand please?" Tora said holding out his own. Ratty blinked and Tora took his hand by force twisting one his fingers.

"Oww!" Ratty yelled out. "Hey man, I just started feeling normal after our last meeting."

"Well then if you don't want a repeat; tell me what I want to know." Tora said slowly. "Where around here can I find those kind of scum?"

"You're kidding, righ?" Ratty whimpered in pain. "Look I already told ya, I don't know nothing about them around here."

"Double negative, lose one finger." Tora said plainly.

"Wha..?" Tora twisted his finger till they heard loud snapping sound. "Alright." Ratty panted in pain. "There is a group about three miles north-west of here. About half a mile out side the nearest village." Tora let go of his hand.

"Good doesn't it feel good to tell the truth." Tora smiled.

"Yeah right." Ratty whimpered holding his hand. "All this over a little human trafficking."

"Little?" Tora asked. Ratty's faced turned pale realizing what he said.

"Um well you know." Sweat started to drip from his face looking up at Tora. "Compared to killing people for money what's a little selling people for..." Ratty was cut off by Tora kicking him in the face.

"Dumb ass." Tora scuffed. He turned and walked off. "Don't go anywhere to quick now, Ratty." He chuckled waving his hand over his shoulder.

"Man, I hate that nick name." Ratty said sitting up and wiping the blood from under his nose. "What the hell is Tora Momotaro the lady slayer of mist doing here?"

"This is just great." Yuko pouted sitting at a bar in a night club. "If she was going to cancel then she could have told me earlier." she stirred her drink with her stair.

"Hey, there." a male voice said coming up behind her. Yuko quickly glaceed at him and scuffed.

"No interested in what ever you're selling." she said rudely taking a sip.

"If I was selling my self then I already know." he said. "But I'm selling quite the opportunity, if you interested." Yuko turned to him to see Tora's smirking face.

"What kind of opportunity?" Yuko asked suspiciously rasing an eyebrow. Tora sat next to her.

"The opportunity to score the hot chick that's been eyeing you." Tora smirked taking a drink.

"Huh?" Yuko said puzzled. "What hot chick?"

"The brunette at five o' clock." Tora said waving over the bartender. "She's been staring at you ass all night, or your dress."

"Hmm. I see." Yuko smirked and wigged back in her seat showing her rear more. "So what do you get out of this?" She said looking over at him.

"The blue haired chick next to her." Tora said "Based on the body language, brunette was dumped a few days ago and blue is here with her on no men night. So I need brunette out of the way. Base on her checking you out, she's going through the whole wonder what being with a girl is like men are pigs thing."

"Hmm." Yuko thought over this as Tora sent two drinks over to the girls. "Okay I'm in." Yuko said with a smirk. "But this better not be a play to score with me." She pointed at him threateningly.

"Trust me it's not." Tora chuckled. "I had a friend who tried to pick up a lesbian, he learned the hard way you can't." he laughed.

"How are you so sure I'm a lesbian?" Yuko teased.

"You've starred at every girl's body you've past and you've agreed in running a play on two girl just now." Tora said "plus you've pay pretty much no attention to any guy who came near you."

"Fair enough." Yuko shrugged. "So are we just going go talk to them now?"

"Not yet." Tora said slyly. "Here's the game plan." he leaned in "we're going to go over there and introduce our selves letting them know that we're not 'together'. Then you break the ice with the brunette. Talking about her out fit how great she looks like. Think of reasons to make physical contact."

"Understood, let's go." Yuko smiled and the two got up. "Hey there can we join you?" Yuko smiles walking over to them. "I love your top." She said sitting next to the Brunette.

"Oh well thank you." She smiles back at Yuko. "I'm Haruka and this is my friend Hikari." Haruka said gesturing to her blue haired friend. Haruka was dressed in a red top with a matching headband bandana with tight dark blue shorts.

"I'm Yuko and this is my... friend.." Yuko stammered reliving she didn't know Tora's name.

"Tora" Tora said interjecting reaching over the table and shaking hands with Haruka. "It's nice to meet both of you." He smiles and turned to Hikari. "I like the scarf"

"Oh.. Thank you." Hikari blushes looking down at the pink scarf she had around her neck. She wore matching shirt and boots with a black low cut top and white shirt under it both sleeveless.

"So what are you two doing this fine evening?" Yuko asked with a cutesy smile looking at Haruka.

"Oh well it's girls night." Haruka shrugged. "My jerk of a boyfriend dumped a few night ago and well here we are."

"Aww." Yuko pouted "you poor thing." she hugged her and pressed their cheeks together. "Girls never to such a thing."

The group continued to talk and drink all through the night. It was soon in the wee hours of the morning. The sun not yet raising. Yuko awoke to find her self in a strange room with no clothes under the sheets of a bed.

"Huh?" Yuko puzzled still dazed. "how much did I have to drink last night?" she noticed a light as the bathroom door opened. Out walked Tora wearing just his pants and gloves. "YOU!" Yuko yelled sitting up.

"Huh?" Tora turned "oh you're awake."

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Yuko yelled throwing a shoe she saw on the floor at him.

"Wait... what?" Tora said blocking the shoe attack. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie you want to have your way with me, so you got my drunk and into your secret man cave." She through another shoe at him

"Okay first stop throwing your shoes at me. Second this is a hotel so please keep it quiet or they'll come complain." Tora said blocking the attack.

"Oh we are?" Yuko looked around and noticed a second back and cheesy hotel style wall paper. "Oh. Where are the girls?"

"Guessing they already left." Tora said shrugging. "I was about to wake you up and help you home after I got dressed. You can really put it away." He said putting on his shirt.

"Oh... that's a little rude, they could have cuddled for a bit." Yuko said disappointed. She wrapped the sheet around her and started gathering her clothes keeping an eye on Tora.

"I'm sure they where just too embarrassed." Tora said finishing putting on his clothes. "They did just hook up with random strangers in a bar; one of whom was a girl, no offense." Tora said pulling out a tall skinny bag.

"None taken." Yuko said picking up the last of her clothes. "What's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just some sake." Tora said pulling out a small bottle of sake.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, plus I don't really care for rice wine." Tora shrugged. "But it's a tradition." He said looking at the bottle with a solemn face.

"A tradition." Yuko said puzzled.

"Yeah, my friend made me share a bottle with him every time we scored." He smiled. "I used to hate the taste, now I just drink half the bottle and pour the rest out in his memory."

"Oh I see." Yuko said thinking about what he had said. "Well now you have someone to share it with again." Tora looked at her. "We scored tonight so half that bottle should be mine, just don't drink straight from the bottle, okay?" She smiles and walked into the bathroom to dress her self.

"Well I'll be." Tora started to chuckle to himself. "To think I replaced with you a lesbian." He looked upward. "Well old man at least her tits are nicer then yours." He laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"One wonder if he's the only one she's replacing." Tora looked hearing a voice in the room. He saw the Chief standing in a dark corner.

"You spying on me, sir?" Tora asked in a low voice.

"I merely want an update." he said looking around.

"My Missions are going fine." Tora scuffed. "And I'm not filling in any spots with her." He protested.

"I see, I can't help but notice the similarities between them." The Chief started.

"That's a coincidence." Tora said in a low harsh tone. "It's nothing, I will fulfill my mission soon."

"There is no such thing as a coincidence." the Chief said shaking his head. "Don't spend too much time getting attached to the locals. We still have much work to do and you're still wanted." The Chief warned before disappearing in the shadows.

"I know." Tora said tilting his head down looking at the bottle. "No amount of time can clean my hands of the blood they're stained with."

Deep in a dark forest far from the village champed six bandits around a fire. They told stories and laughing till three of them fell over.

"What?" one of the bandits said sitting up. "What's the matter with them?" he asked in a panic.

"Look at their necks!" One yelled out pointing. In each of their neck was a needle made of chakra.

"Very observant." a voice from the trees said. "That is a paralysis jutsu I devised to quickly take out target with out damaging them." the voice chuckled as a figure walked into the light of the fire. There stood Katashi.

"Who are you!" one of the bandits cried out placing a hand on his sword.

"That would be pointless." Katashi said placing his goggles on his face over his eyes. "I was only told to get three subjects. The rest of you a useless sacks of flesh." He smirk.

"Bastard!" the bandits said standing and drawing their weapons. "You insult us we'll kill you."

"You'll try. Well more like attempt." Katashi said chuckling. The remaining bandits charged at him. "How pathetic, torment style: Slash."Takashi said waving his hand. The closest bandit fail back yelling in pain, with three slashes across his face and body.

"What!?" one of the bandit yelled. "It was like he was slashed with three invisible swords at once." they stood back.

"He just a wind style user is all." one of the others said.

"Don't ninjas need hand sighs or something?" One panicky bandit asked. "All he did was wave his hand."

"Again very observant." Katashi said smirking. "Let's see how much you can see, this time." He adjusted his goggles and our stretched his hand "torment style: decapitation." he snapped his finger and the closest bandit's head few off his neck. His blood spraying everywhere.

"What's going on here?" the last bandit called out. "You're a monster!" he started to run.

"A monster?" Katashi smirked. Pointing at the bandit. "You don't know what one is like." He smirked laughing in a low voice. "Torment style: dismember." He put his hand into his jacket pocket as the bandit's legs where severed. He fell screaming in pain as his blood rushed from his body. Katashi smirk as he started to laugh. His laugh echoed through the forest as the sun began to raise over the horizon.

**Chapter End. **

**After five months I finally. Made not one but two new chapters. Originally I made two then decided to cut them into two. **

**Special thanks to Matt Wilson for use of his Ocs Yuko and Miho. More special thanks to The Digger for the use of his locations X-ranked mission and Cozy Condom. A very special thanks to Guardian of Flames on DA for making my new cover art. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the sun started to rise over the village the shadows stretched across the ground. The morning light started to shimmer on the crest of the Hokage's office. At the front door a tired looking blonde haired boy slumped over by the front door.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said walking up to the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"Hey Granny Tsunade." Naruto yawned stretching. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And you had to camp out in front of the office for me?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to ask you it yesterday, but You left early." Naruto explained. "And well it kept me up so I decided to get up early." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay." Tsunade said blinking. She went to open the door and walk in.

"Wait, the doors aren't locked?" Naruto asked blinking as Tsunade opened the door.

"No, the morning staff shows up around five AM." Tsunade said looking at him.

"I waited outside in the cold for no reason?" Naruto said hanging his head.

"It would appear so." Tsunade said looking at him. "Now what did you want to ask and no we can't have ramen appreciation day."

"Yes, I know, you've crushed that dream already." Naruto said hanging his head down further. "Anyway I wanted to know about some of ero-senin's friends."

"Jiraiya's friends?" Tusnade asked turning to him. "I don't know many of his friends outside of our circle."

"I see." Naruto said solemnly still looking down.

"Why?" Tusnade asked looking at him. "What's with this sudden interest that you can't wait to ask me?"

"I don't know, I met this guy and he told my some stories." Naruto said. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell her who it was.

"I see, well he was quite the party person." Tsunade said walking towards her office. "I'm sure he had plenty of friends in the village and plenty of stories."

"Yeah, okay." Nartuo said looking down. He scuffed his shoe alone the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked looking over at him, setting up a tea cattle.

"Nothing." Naruto muttered. "It's just, when I first met the guy, he kind of bugged me."

"Well sometimes you don't get along with the friend's of your friends." She shrugged slightly. "It's just a part of life; you can't get along with everyone." she walked to her desk and started going through some papers.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks, Granny." He said before walking off.

"I'd really wish he wouldn't call me that." Tsunade huffed looking over more papers. "One of Jiraiya's old friends, huh? He's probably just as pervy and a drunkard as he was."

"Achoo!" Tora sneezed as he walked through a forest. "Man, I must be coming down with something." He sniffled. "There you are." He smirked spotting a door covered in leaves.

Tora kicked the door down. Upon his kick the door broke in half falling off it's hinges and too the ground. Inside were five men standing around a group of tied up women.

"Who he fuck are you!?" one of the men demanded turning to see Tora at their door way.

"My name is Tora, and I am in need of some bodies." He said walking into the room.

"Well you came to the right place, but you didn't need to knock down our door." the man said still annoyed. "We have an auction coming up tonight if you will just come back then."

"Wait..." another man said nervously. "Tora? As in Tora Momotaro from the village hidden in the mist?" a tone of panic started to appear in his voice.

"Yes, I see my reputation proceed me." Tora said with a smile.

"What the hell is Tora the lady slayer doing here?" the second man cried out in a panic. "You destroyed serval of our branches and fallow human trafficker!"

"Maybe the rumors aren't true." another man said. "He did say he was looking to buy."

"I never said anything about buying." Tora interjected. "I said I was in need of some bodies. Never said anything about buying them from the likes of you."

"Well..." The first man said drawing a knife from his jacket. "Then I guess we'll just take our revenge for fallen friends."

"Yeah, best of luck with that. I killed countless scum bags before you, but don't let the odds get to you." Tora said mucking him.

"Fuck you, asshole." The man said charging at him. Tora quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it forcing the man to drop it. "Ah, damn!"

"Yes, swearing and charging in blind, that normally works." Tora mocked again. "Listen closely, I needed three live bodies. There are five of you, there for I only get to kill two of you."

"Bastard!" the man yelled out in pain as Tora twisted his wrist. Tora quickly began his assault on them with a powerful knee to the first one gut. The others started to rush him.

A few minutes later another group of men approached the hide out dragged another girl in toe. There were three men all of them bandaged and the girl was dressed in formal entire that was slightly ripped up.

"This bitch had better been worth fighting those ass holes." the man in the front said rubbing his bandaged head.

"Dude, look at her hair and her clothes, I'm sure she'll fetch a pretty ryo at the next auction." the man to his left said. "It's better then picking up homeless or runaways whom are poorly nourished and under groomed."

"Hey, why is the door to the hide out off it's hinges?" The third one said pointing at the door. The three rushed to the door way to see what was happening.

"Oh good, more." Tora said looking over at the new arrivals. The three stood there in shock as to what they saw. Their comrades laying across the floor motionless. "It seems in my carelessness I killed all five of them. I am in need of three living scum bags, you see."

"What the fuck?" the man in the center said. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Such language, and in front of these fine ladies as well." Tora frowned at them in a childish way. "I should wash out your mouths."

"Try it!" the men yelled out charging at him. Tora smirked and formed a hand sign.

"Water style: Water shock wave!" moisture from the air was gathered to create a vortex of water knocking the charging men back. "Well I'm sure some of that went in their mouths." He chuckled as the men staggered up. "I'd stay down if I were you." He taunted them.

"Fuck you!" one of the men yelled coughing up water and staggering back to his feet. Tora quickly moved over to him in the blink of an eye and kneed him in the jaw.

"See? Isn't that better now that you're cooperating." Tora said cheerfully as he tugged the now tied up man behind him. "Don't you think this is nicer, ladies." Tora said with a smile to the once tied up women two of which are clinging to his arms.

"Very much so." one of the girls reply turning her head back and sticking her tongue out at them.

"Man, I wish these asshole's hide out was closer to the rendezvous point." Tora thought to himself as the group walked to the forest. "Hmm?" Tora looked away and saw a familiar figure walking ahead of them. "Hey!" he called out to the figure.

"Hmm?" He turned towards Tora. It was Katashi with the three bandits he had rendered unconscious earlier. "Tora, up to your usual escapades again, I see."

"That hurts, Katashi." Tora said in a teasingly childish way. "I was working and came upon these lovely young ladies who were in need of assistance."

"I see you at least got what you were asked." Katashi said rolling his eyes seeing the group of men Tora had tied up behind him.

"I see, now you notice the tied up men. I'm surprise they weren't the first thing you noticed. Then again..." Tora teased looking back at them. "Then again they aren't really your type."

"Um, excuse me." one of the girls said timidly. "Are those men floating?" She asked pointing at the men Takashi capture. Their feet were indeed floating a few inches off the ground.

"I'm using my jutsu to move them." Katashi said plainly glancing over at them. "I used my paralysis on them. This method is easier and using about as much chakra as I would waste stamina dragging them."

"Plus you get three unconscious men at your disposal." Tora chuckled. Katashi simply glared at him with out a word. "See? Doesn't see so good does it?" Tora teased him further. "Any way. Could you please be a lamb and take these three to the rendezvous point? Since you're heading that way anyway."

"You were ordered to bring in your own three." Katashi said in his munitioned voice. "So bring them in your self."

"Oh come on." Tora replied. "These girls have been through so much; I just want to make sure that they're seen to properly." Tore smiled innocently. The girls in his company started giving Katashi their begging puppy dog faces.

"Ugh..." Katashi sighed and simply rubbed his eyes. "Fine, I'll take your work load." He grudgingly replied. Tora simply smiled and handed out the ropes.

"See you back ant the base, Katashi." Tora waved walking away with the girls "come ladies let's fine a suitable place to unwind from this traumatic experience." Katashi just starred befuddled at the group as they walked away.

"Wow, you're easy to manipulated, huh?" one of the men Tora had captured mockingly. Katashi simply starred at him and narrowed his eyes. The man not wanting to push his luck avoided making eye contact with him.

After further walking The group finally made their way to the beach of a lake. This lake was the set rendezvous point. Katashi looked around for a moment not seeing anyone.

"I see you made good time." Katashi looked up to see the Chief sitting on a tree branch. "Over achieving a tinny bit, don't you think." He said jumping down from the branch. "I only asked for three from each of you."

"The three in the ropes are Tora's." Katashi said looking over at them. "I ran into him and the way here and asked me to deliver them for him."

"And you did?" The Chief chuckled in surprise. "It's not like you to do something like that for him."

"He was doing his usual womanizing and had a group with him. Most likely victims of these fools transgressions." He gestured towards them.

"Ah, I see." the Chief nodded. "Well they're acceptable for what is needed."

"Hey! Asshole with the stupid shades!" One of the tied up men yelled. "What the fuck is up with taking up prisoner like this?" The Chief simply looked at him and slowly walked over.

"People in your position should talk like that." He said plainly. He placed a hand on top of the man's head. The man began to scream and drop down to his knees as he tightened his grip on his head. "Remember that for what you have left." He let go of his head and the man fell to the ground with out a word.

"Am I the first one to return?" Katashi asked looking around not really paying attention to what was happening.

"Not really." The Chief replied wiping his hand on his shirt. "Ryu has yet to return, but Shinobu and returned with two. She is out looking for her third right now." He out stretched his hand over the captives and created a vortex sucking them up.

"Very well then." Katashi shrugged. "Well my work is done and I'm sure they can handle theirs. So Care to send me to Konoha?" the Chief turned to him.

"Hmm..? Konoha? Why would you want to go there?" He asked taking a step forward.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan." Katashi in a slightly annoyed voice. "You said there was one in Konoha. I found out who has it. I wish to obtain a sample for our collation." A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm..." The Chief pondered to himself for a moment. "Fine, have fun." He shrugged walked away tapping his sword on his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting that I need your help getting in?" Katashi asked annoyed. "They have at barrier that detects all entries into the village."

"Say please." The Chief said plainly looking over his shoulder.

"Please..." Katashi said grudgingly narrowing his eyes. In a blink the Chief stood in front of him.

"Have fun." The Chief smiled creating a vortex sucking Katashi into it. "Now back to waiting." He shrugged slowly walking off. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Deep inside a forest a group of three ninja stood around a burnt out camp fire. They all shared the same annoyed facial expressions.

"This is started to piss me off." one of the same. He had black slicked back hair and wore a green jumpsuit and Konoha headband. "First that old geezer paired us all up together and now we're waiting for that Iwa pretty-boy pansy."

"I for one agree." Another one said sitting on a tree branch. He was the shortest of them and had tell black spiky hair with some white. He wore a long black cloak, a sword on his back and a Konoha headband. "I can stand being in a group with you, but the other two are worthless."

"Hey." The third one yelled. "I'm right here." He scaled at him. He had rusty red curly hair combed up front. He wore a large open white coat with no undershirt. "I am a proud samurai from the land of iron. You are a disgraced ninja."

"Yeah? If you're such a great and proud warrior, what was you doing with the likes of us?" The black cloaked man asked taunting him. The man in the white coat reached for his sword, but before he could draw it they heard a rustle coming towards him.

"Who's there!" The slicked back haired man demanded. The group relaxed as they saw a long red haired man dressed in deep purple clothes. "Where in the hell were you, flower boy?" He snickered at him. The man dropped to the ground as he entered the clearing.

"I'm sorry I held you friend up." a voiced called out from the shadows of the trees. "I was asking him for help and time just slipped by." Ryu walked into the clearing stepping over the fallen man.

"That scared up face." The white coat samurai gasped. "You're Ryu Shimura." His eyes wide and his voice trembled. "The rogue samurai who wields the Dragon Fang katana and wears the Fire Rat gi."

"I see I'm still well known amongst the youngsters." Ryu chuckled at him. "Tell me; what rank were you before you ran off to join up with the lowly ninja bandits."

"Lowly!" the man in the green yelled. "I was a skill Chunin in the village of Konoha. I only left because my captain was an idea who wouldn't recognized me for a jonin yet."

"Stay out of this." The white coated samurai interrupted. "This is between two samurai." The grabbed the handle of his sword and charged at him. He kept his hand firmly gripped on his handle running at him.

"So, you want an Iaido duel, huh? Fair enough." Ryu gripped the handle of his wakizahi.

"Not quite." the samurai smirked. He drew his sword quickly sending chakra shockwave toward Ryu. He then leaped into the air preparing for a downward strike. Ryu quickly drew his sword. Their clash lasted the flash of an eye. The two stared intensely as the two stood off the White coated man standing just behind him.

"Nothing special." Ryu smirked as the other man collapsed. "An interesting trick. Throwing a chakra wave then attack from above. Forcing me too block the wave and get hit from above, block the attack from above and get hit by the wave, or step right or left. However, because you're so weak I didn't need to do either."

"I know he was worthless." The short black haired man scuffed. "His death will not effect of in the slightest."

"I didn't kill him." Ryu said turning his head towards him. "I merely cut off his hands." Ryu pointed at his hand laying on the ground next to him.

"Then he'll bleed to death." He retorted.

"Don't underestimate my use of chakra." Ryu chuckled. "I used the chakra I channeled through my sword to sear his blood vines shut as I chopped off his hands. He just black out from the unimaginable pain is all."

"I see, that's quite cruel of you." The short man said laughing at him. "But I'm no where near as weak as him." He jumped down from the branch drawing a sword and slashed at Ryu. He grew of conceited smirk on his face for a moment before he realized his sword didn't pierce Ryu's gi.

"You're fast, but I'm afraid your sword of steel is nothing for my sword of chakra and steel." Ryu taunted brandishing his sword at him.

"Wha...!" He looked towards his sword and noticed that the tip was broken off. "How did you...?" He looked at Ryu and snared at him. He quickly jumped back throwing Shurikens at him.

"Weak." Ryu scoffed as the Shurikens bounced off his gi. "Listen child your friend didn't mention my gi for no reason."

"Don't underestimate me old man!" He yelled. He tugged on his headband and pulled it off. "Hold my dark secret!" He revealed a third eye on his forehead. "Before leaving the village I was able to get my hands on a special object. The Uchiha clan's precious Sharingan." the eye opened to show the red Sharingan eye.

"Hmm, interesting." Ryu chuckled. He reached and grabbed the handle of the giant katana on his back.

"Hold my forbidden power!" He yelled forming hand signs. "Amatersu Black Dragon!" He puckered his lips and blow a stream of black fire forming a dragon from his lips. Ryu stood still as the black flames hit him head on. "Stupid geezer! No one can stand against the power of Amatersu."

"That was interesting I'll give you that." Ryu's voice came out from the flames. Both a man in black and Green gasped. The flames quickly dissipated around Him. Ryu was now in his full armor.

"What!" the man in black said his eyes switching. "What is with that armor?"

"This is the second stage of my gi." Ryu said cracking his neck. "That was an interesting combo you used. You used the shuriken to distract me from you casting the genjutsu that made it look like you have a Sharingan and could use Amatersu. You than used a normal fire style disguise as the Amatersu to get me freak out."

"What! How could you see past my strategy!" He gasped.

"Well, a lot of people saw through it." the slicked back haired me said. "You aren't exactly a genjutsu master."

"Plus the whole third eye thing is a little far fetched and silly." Ryu commented. "You should invest in a fake eyepatch."

"Shut up the both of you!" He yelled. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me!" He yelled at the green dressed man.

"Yes, by all mean join in." Ryu chuckled. "The fire is just fine." He reached up and adjusted his goggles.

"Fine, I'll clean up this mess." The man said grumpily. He charged at Ryu and threw a series of fast punches at him. None of them appeared to have effected him.

"That's your best?" Ryu asked bored. He swung his wakizahi at him.

"You want my best!?" The man in green yelled. "You got it!" He slammed his fist into his palm and started glowing with chakra. He charged at him. Ryu dashed to the left dodging his attack. "Dodging this one are we old man?" He smiles as his fist hit a tree smashing it to bits. "You scared?"

"No, just simple judging your moves." Ryu said tauntingly. "Now it's time for my move." Ryu said ominously forming a series of hand sighs.

"Hand sighs!?" the man in green exclaimed. "Samurais don't use ninjutsu."

"Got'cha." Ryu said smugly and he drew his katana and sent a large wave of chakra at him. The wave cause a large explosion sending dust up into the air.

"Nice trick, old man." He yelled jumping out of the dust cloud and trying to flank his left.

"You haven't even seen my real tricks." Ryu retorted before sending off another wave of chakra. The chakra wave just simple past right through him. "I see..." Ryu chuckled

"This time I have you for sure!" the man yelled out appearing behind him. "Double chakra barrel!" He yelled driving both of his fists into his back unleashing his chakra into him. The ground beneath them cracked from the force.

"Not bad, kid." Ryu said unaffected by his attack. The man gasped. "Let me show you a real punch." Ryu said with a low tone before delivering a quick back hand to him sending him to the ground. "Hm.. Looks like the shrimp skipped out." Ryu said looking around for the shorter one. "Well at least I have the three I need." He said looking down at the man in green. He tapped him lightly with his foot. "Huh, guess I kind of hit a little too hard. Hope he won't die from it." Ryu bent down and pick him up and dragging him to get the other two. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Mean while in Konoha. The Day started growing long there was a know at the door of a small town house. Some one inside placed down a book and went to answer the door. As he reached for the door knob his hand tensed up. At that moment a barrage of chakra senbons came flying through the door piercing the man.

"You're as skilled as they say, Kakashi." Katashi's cold voice called out from the other side to the minced door. He broke down the remains of the door and walked in. "substitution..." He looked at a chair now pierced by the senbons. He turned to see the silver haired masked ninja pointing a kunai at him.

"You know me, but I don't know you." Kakashi said starring intently at him. "What business do you have attacking me in my own village?"

"My name is Katashi Jakotsu." Katashi said pridefully as he introduced himself. "As for why I'm here. I'm her for..."

"Kakashi, what was that noise?" Anko yelled running into the room. "What in the hell!" She yelled seeing the chair. "My chair!"

"This guy attacked me." Kakashi said keeping his eye on Katashi.

"You let that happen on purpose!" Anko accused him. "You always hated that chair." Anko turned to see Katashi. "Who the fuck are you!"

"I was just introducing myself. As I told Kakashi, my name is Katashi Jakotsu. I'm here for Kakashi." Katashi said nonchalant manner. He looked over at the chair. "In Kakashi's defiance it looks like it was an ugly chair."

"You dick!" Anko yelled pointing at him. "That was a great chair." She snared at him. "Striking shadow snake!" she cried out, out stretching her arm. Snakes came out of her sleeve heading towards him.

"Hmm..." Katashi smirked. "Torment style: dismember." He waved his hand and the snakes fell apart as if they where sliced into pieces.

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed. "No hand signs!? What kind of a jutsu is this torment style?" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with." Katashi smiled forming hand signs and spraying more chakra senbons at Kakashi.

"So, he needs hand signs for some of his jutsus." Kakashi thought to himself as he dodged Katashi's attack. He landed next to Anko and lifted up his hand band exposing his sharingan.

"Oh my the Sharingan it self." Katashi smirk seeing Kakashi using it. "But I'm nore interested in the Mangekyou."

"I see. That's what you want." Anko said. "Well maybe you'll get to see it after all." she smiled throwing kunais at him. Katashi simply waved his hand and deflected the kunais. "Seriously!? What's this guy's deal?" Anko gasped.

"Anko, Move!" Kakashi yelled kicking up a coffee table to use as a shield.

"Kakashi, not my coffee table too." Anko whined jumping behind him.

"Fair enough." Katashi smirk. "Torment style: slash." he waved his hand again. Kakashi fall backwards blood spraying into the air.

"Kakashi!" Anko streamed. "What's going on? There isn't a scratch on the table."

"Because." Kakashi moaned in pain sitting. "He can attack around an object. With this." He held up his hand as blood seemly began to float in mid air.

"Impressive you've already figured out my secret." Katashi smiled. "Very good.

"It's nothing my then garrote wire attached to his figures on his right hand he controls with his chakra." Kakashi said getting back to his feet. "There is no Torment style. He was just trying to get into our heads."

"Very good, that Sharingan of yours is a good as everyone says." Katashi complimented him with a twisted smile. "There is just one thing. I have some on my left hand too." He waved his left hand and the book shelf to their right fall. Anko and Kakashi jumped out of the way.

"Damn it, my book case too." Anko complained. "Why couldn't this happen at you place?" she pouted.

"Anko, stay focused!" Kakashi yelled pulling, out two kunai. "We can let our selves get caught off guard." He quickly scanned the room for the wires. "Damn, they're so long. With a small room like this there is no place he can't reach, we need to take this outside." he thought to him self looking for an opening.

"All I want is the mangekyo." Katashi said Taunting them. "I'm not here to kill you or anything."

"Fuck off!" Anko yelled. "Like you could kill us if you wanted to." Katashi frowned.

"Very well." He said. "I hope you didn't have to much of a attachment to any of the thing in this room." He threw his hand up than quickly back down. Serval cuts appeared in the ceiling and the plaster began to fall. Anko and Kakashi moved quickly to dodge all the falling rubble.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Anko yelled getting angrier by the second. "My living room is trashed and I didn't even have a party." She snarled at Katashi. "You a dick." Katashi simple frown and closed his hand. "Ah..." Anko cried out as her arms were pinned to her body.

"Anko!" Kakashi yelled out looking towards the cry.

"Don't move." Katashi said threateningly. "If I so wish I can kill her in a thought, Observe." Katashi smiles forming hand signs. Anko's body began to jerk around and fall to her knees.

"Damn, he used lighting style chakra and can channel through the wire." Kakashi thought to himself. "He can kill her in the time it takes me to charge my chidori or any other jutsu." he starred intensely at him.

"What's the matter?" Katashi teased. "All I want is the mangekyo." Katashi's eyes and looked down at his forearm. He rolled up his sleeve. "It would appear that I have to go. That's disappointing." He sighed before releasing Anko and disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Out side of Anko's home Miho and Yuko walked down the street. Miho still with an arm in a sling and bandages on her face.

"I'm not spending another day in the filth selling store of yours." Miho said pissed slowly limping towards the home. Yuko just pouted at her with a sad kitty face. "I'm not falling for that again." She yelled. The two stopped as they saw the damage to Anko's door.

"Anko!" Yuko called out running inside. "Anko." She gasped seeing the damage to the living room. "What happened?" She demanded seeing Kakashi crouched over Anko.

"We were attacked." Kakashi explained. "Yuko. Quickly go get help." Yuko nodded and left as Miho limped into the room.

It didn't take long for Yuko to return with a group of Medic ninjas.

"Mother fucking cock sucking dick." Anko muttered as she was check out by the medics. "I'm going to make him eat those stupid goggles."

"Was it that blue haired bastard or one of his friends?" Miho asked leaning against a wall.

"Blue haired bastard?" Yuko asked puzzled looking at Miho.

"No." Kakashi stated. "He wasn't among the group that attack us back then."

"Kakashi-sensei." The pink haired medic Sakura spoke up. "Why did he attack you."

"He claimed he wanted the Mangekyo." Kakashi said he looking down at Anko. "I don't know how he got into the village."

"Kakashi!" a voice called out they looked towards the source of the voice and saw the purple haired yugao and the dark blonde Komachi approaching them. "We heard you were attacked. Are you alright?" Yugao said in a panic.

"He's fine." Anko said with a mean tone. "There is nothing for you to do."

"What's your problem?" Yugao snapped. "I'm just here to see how a friend is?"

"Who says she has a problem?" Miho said. "You always seem to show up late anyway. Never around for the really action. You anbus clam to be tough, but your not like that Towa guy."

"Shut you mouth, you bitch." Komachi said agitated. "We of the anbu and are the greatest Ninjas the village has to offer that includes Towa."

"Yeah, that's why he's still in the hospital and I'm walking around." Miho replied even angrier.

"Why you... ek!" Komachi shrieked and jumped away. Looking around to see Yuko standing behind her.

"Let's all be friends here." Yuko said with a smile. "By the way, you have a very toned ass." She winked.

"Yuko, stopped with the sexual harassment, please." Kakashi said. "Sakura go report to Lady Tsunade." Sakura nodded and left towards the hokage's office.

As Sakura ran through the halls of the office she ran into Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked running into him.

"Nothing much just going to see Granny." Naruto blinked. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Kakashi sensei was attack by an unknown assailant." Sakura said huffing. Naruto stood there shocked. The two went continued on the way to Tsunade's office. As the approached a chair came crashing through the office door.

"That bitch!" The angry voice of Tsunade rung through the hallway. Naruto and Sakura cautiously peeked into the office. Shizune was cowering and holding a book in front of her as a shield.

"Um. Lady Tsunade." Sakura said timidly walking into the office. Tsunade looked at her. She held a scroll bearing the symbol of the Kirigakure.

"You won't believe what that bitch is doing this time." Tsunade growled.

**Chapter End**.

**Special thanks to Matt Wilson for use of his OC Miho and Yuko. **


End file.
